


Baby Don’t Sleep

by hanan01, whatistarnationn



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: ...ish ?, Alex is a hoe, Alexander Hamilton Being Alexander Hamilton, Angst, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Collaboration, Did we mention angst?, Enemies to Lovers, Extreme angst, Hair Kink, Hand Jobs, Hot date, Jamilton - Freeform, Lust, M/M, Office AU, Possible Kink, Public Sex, Smut, Sub Alexander Hamilton, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, Wine, adorable boys, did we mention angst??, dom jefferson, love but they don't know it, more tags will be added as the fic progresses, soft bois, thomas is a bitch, thomas jefferson. occupation: idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanan01/pseuds/hanan01, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatistarnationn/pseuds/whatistarnationn
Summary: Alexander Hamilton accidentally finds himself right in the middle of Thomas Jefferson’s office, throwing his papers onto the desk and spilling out his iced coffee...well..everywhere. But when Thomas yelled at him, all he could do is flinch and leave. He found something different in that moment, and when Thomas came back for an apology...he didn’t expect this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! here’s a little collab that we did! we literally just took turns writing a paragraph each, and then decided to turn it into a multi chapter fic so ~enjoy~!  
> ps updates might be a little slow coz we live on different continents than each other and time zones are shit :)  
> We haven't forgotten you guys! We've been super busy! But the chapters are coming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! here’s a little collab that we did! we literally just took turns writing a paragraph each, and then decided to turn it into a multi chapter fic so ~enjoy~!  
> ps updates might be a little slow coz we live on different continents than each other and time zones are shit :)

It wasn’t unlike Thomas Jefferson to be like he was, because obviously, he was who he was. First things first, he was snarky. Snarky as hell, but he could be caring, if he wanted....

But fuck, he didn’t want to. Honestly, he couldn’t care less of what other people wanted or thought. As long as he had his coffee and his laptop charger, he was fine. He could stay up all night, sipping his iced coffee and typing emotionlessly on his laptop for his newest article on the latest news Washington gave him.

Though lately, he had been getting work with the one man he hated, Alexander Hamilton. The thought of him just made him want to groan out loud. He was a demon, he could swear on it. Usually, Thomas rarely talked to him, beside the meetings where they almost always disagreed on everything and anything. And whenever the two where together, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

He huffed as he walked into the office building, a large cup of StarBucks iced coffee in his hand. He nodded to the few men who greeted him, but looked bitter, as always. It’s unlike Jefferson to be ‘excited’ to go to work. It parted from him as soon as he left his mansion, Monticello. And some people swore he loved his own home more than America, but he wasn’t saying they were wrong, probably because he never heard of the rumors being said.

Thomas entered his office, and placed his coffee down on his desk. With the intentions of starting the day’s workload straight away, he opened his laptop and brought up a couple of emails from Washington he had yet to reply to. He began typing, but was almost instantly interrupted by a knock at his door. He groaned.

“Come in.”

And who else would it be? Hamilton, obviously. Just the thing he needed to make the morning that little bit easier.  
Thomas practically grimaced when he saw who had entered his office.

“God, Hamilton,” he sighed, annoyed. “What the fuck do you want?”

“Shut the fuck up,” the smaller man instantly replied. “I’ve got some documents here that Washington said you’d need.”

He carelessly tossed the thick stack of said documents on Thomas’ desk, and in doing so, knocked over Thomas’ iced coffee in the process.

The room was silent. Hamilton could tell that Thomas wasn’t in the greatest of moods anyway, so this really was the icing on the cake.

“Uhhhhhh...” Alexander tried to come up with something intelligible, but failed.

“Get. Out. Now.” Thomas’ nostrils flared in rage. “Get the fuck out.”

And for once, Hamilton didn’t argue, and slowly slipped out of the door.

Thomas sighed and rubbed his eyes. This was perfect. Fucking perfect.

He began to clean up the mess that Hamilton made, lamenting the loss of a perfectly good beverage. Maybe he’d force the other man to buy him another. Maybe not. Maybe he’d like another form of payment.

 

Alexander clumsily walked out of Jefferson’s office, in hysterics, really. He smiled nervously towards the people around him, walking on to his office, somehow with a look of shame on his face. But Thomas? Oh Thomas was just pissed.

The Virginian huffed, loud. Probably a little over the top, but he couldn’t give two shits of what the others would say.

“Fucking.... _christ,”_ hegrowled, putting the lid back on the now empty cup of coffee (he had placed the ice cubs in there so they wouldn’t melt on the floor) and threw it in the bin just a couple feet away from him, sighing curses as he cleaned up his desk so it wouldn’t be sticky later on.

Once he had cleaned he relaxed back into his recliner, thinking of what he could tell or perhaps do to Hamilton for ruining his drink and a few papers next to it. And soon, a devilish smirk popped onto his face.

 

The end of the work day rolled around. Jefferson checked his watch. It was still early by Hamilton’s standards, but everyone else had already started packing up to go home. He lingered for a while, waiting until everyone left to make his way to Hamilton’s office.  
When he arrived, he didn’t bother knocking. He walked right through and saw the Caribbean man’s eyebrows lift up slightly in surprise, but apart from that, Hamilton seemed indifferent.

“I expect an apology,” Thomas declared.

“I’m sorry you put your shit in places that you shouldn’t.”

“Excuse me?”

Hamilton rolled his eyes. “Drinks don’t go on the fucking edge of a desk, you dick.”

“Shut up. I want you to reimburse me,” Thomas said, his voice akin to a growl.

That caught Hamilton’s attention.

“How so?” Alexander seemed to have lost some of his cockiness.

Thomas rolled his eyes a bit, placing his hands on the immigrant’s desk, leaning in threateningly. His eyes narrowed into practically slits as they locked into Hamilton’s. The smaller man leaned back slowly, swallowing a little.

“Buy me another one,” he finished, staying still though, Alexander could nearly feel his breath on his face, even with leaning back.

“ _Excuse_ me? I’m not going to replace something that was mostly _your_ fault. You selfish asshole,” Alexander hissed, but nearly choked when Thomas inched closer, and he froze in place.

“Do it. Or I’ll be sure to make your life a living hell. Trust me.” The male smirked, then shook his head, his curls bouncing with the movement as he leaned up. “You can’t change my mind Hamilton, it’s already been made.”

Hamilton wasn’t going to let Jefferson win. Not this easily. “Oh really?” He lifted an eyebrow. Trying not to seem intimidated, he carried on. “Bold of you, Tommy. Real bold.”

Hamilton couldn’t help it. He’d never learned to shut up, and this situation wasn’t any different.

Thomas’ reaction wasn’t the one that Alex expected. The taller man simply chuckled coldly. The fact that the laugh had no actual amusement or emotion in it made Alexander start to wish that he had never opened his mouth in the first place.

It seemed to him that Thomas has finally snapped.

Thomas stopped laughing and looked Hamilton dead in the eye. “Stand up.”

Alexander swallowed a little, he cleared his throat. “What? Are you—? Are you fucking serious? You can’t tell me what to do. You can come into my office and order me around—“

“You can’t come into my office and start shit either. Stand the fuck up, Alexander,” the Virginian hissed. It was a rather harsh comment, and Alexander nodded a little, nervously standing and dropping his pen. He barely even noticed Thomas used his first name, based off of the fact that he had pissed him off and he was actually really intimidated by the male’s height and his _muscles_.

Thomas took his time looking at the other man. He dwarfed Alexander. He had at least a head of height on him. And, if he was being honest, he was kind of enjoying bossing Hamilton around. Alex tried to hide his own stirrings but found it hard to do so when this fine ass man was examining him.

Without warning, Thomas reached out and grabbed a handful of Alexander’s hair. He pulled, gently at first, testing the boundaries. He saw Alexander’s eyes light up with some sort of fire. Thomas took this as a signal of approval and continued, pulling harder.

Alexander couldn’t help the soft groan that left his lips as the taller male pulled his hair; his eyes met Thomas’ unafraid, now.

The Virginian tutted gently, shaking his head.

“Quiet,” he demanded. “We don’t need to be heard, you fucker,” he hissed softly, but watched the smaller man’s response once more as he tugged his locks, and he couldn’t help the soft chuckle that left him.

“Damn Hamilton....” he sighed, and couldn’t help but feel a little aroused at the sight, god...he looked so helpless against that hand..

Thomas’ eyes travelled down to Hamilton’s exposed throat. He licked his lips, and began sucking on Alexander’s neck. A moan escaped the smaller man, causing Thomas to tighten his grip on Alex’s hair.

Drawing back, Thomas spoke. “I’ve warned you to be quiet.”  
Alex kept his mouth closed, and watched Thomas take off his tie and hold it up to Alexander’s mouth.

“Hmm,” Thomas commented. “This colour suits you. Open up.”

Alexander surprised himself with how readily he opened his mouth to allow Thomas to gag him with his designer tie. Alex inwardly scoffed.

‘ _Probably cost the douche a couple hundred dollars for that tie_ ,’ he thought.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Jefferson adjusted the tie, making it tight enough that Alex felt the pressure. Thomas pulled back, looking at the male, smirking softly at the sight as he nodded a bit. He sighed, moving away to move the male’s papers over to the side, before he patted the polished wood.

“Mm...look at you. You’re being so good for me now. Sit,” he commanded, and Alexander was quick to scramble up on then hardwood of the desk. He stared (still up) at Thomas with a little shiver as he ran his hand up the smaller males side, leaning forward to lick and kiss at his throat and collar again, his hands swiftly moving up to untie his tie with a smirk because Alexander made no move to stop him at all.

Once Alex’s tie and shirt buttons were out of the way, Thomas proceeded to bite and kiss all over Hamilton’s torso, marking him as his, showing his dominance, making the smaller man squirm. Alexander was aware that he was getting excited. _Very_ excited. He hoped and prayed that Thomas wouldn’t notice.

But, of course, Thomas noticed. Thomas noticed, alright, and froze. Slowly, Thomas smirked and stood back away from the desk. He straightened his posture and regarded Alexander, who was still sitting helplessly on the desk. “Payback, motherfucker,” Thomas grinned, an evil expression cast on his face.

Alex’s eyes widened, and he began protesting against his makeshift gag.  
“Oh! I’ll be taking that back now,” Thomas commented, and untied the cloth from Alex’s mouth.

As soon as the gag was removed, Alexander (unsurprisingly) began speaking at a mile a minute. “So you’re just gonna fuck me up like this and leave me? You’re gonna get me all worked up and fuck off??!”

Thomas shrugged and began buttoning Hamilton’s shirt buttons again, ignoring the other man.

“You dick!” Hamilton swatted Jefferson’s hands away.

“I’m the dick, huh?” Thomas finally replied to Alex. “You’ve has this coming a long time, sweetheart.”

Alexander stared at him, and kept jerking his hands away when he attempted to button up his shirt again.

“How the hell am I going to explain these hickeys?” Alexander hissed, leaving Thomas to chuckle.

“That’s part of the point, darlin’,” He drawled, part of that southern accent he was so proud of showing in that sentence. “You’ll find a way, I’m sure.” He shrugged, staring at the gag/designer tie he had, then shook his head and tied it on anyways.

Alexander looked pleadingly at Thomas. “Thomas—don’t do this,” he pleaded.

Thomas simply shrugged, and made his way to the door. Emotionless.

He turned back and addressed Alexander one last time. “Not a word.”

All Hamilton could do was nod.

Thomas was almost out of the office when Alexander decided to speak out.  
“Wait! Is this gonna be a... I don’t know... a thing?” Alexander’s voice sounded achingly desperate.

Thomas didn’t turn around, but answered him all the same, his hand still on the door handle. “I suppose.” He paused. “But I’m making the rules. You’ve given me enough shit already. It’s time I get something in return.”

And with that, the Virginian stalked out of Alex’s office, leaving the smaller man sitting on his desk, love bites exposed on the places that his hair and collar didn’t reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! this fic and other quality content is also available on our tumblrs if that’s ya thing:  
> @WhatIsTarnationn  
> @hanannnnnnn
> 
> make sure to leave kudos or alexander will come into your office and spill your iced coffee
> 
> comments and feedback are welcome and encouraged! have a nice day! ❤️


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w0w look chapter two

Thomas sighed as he walked in. It was the next day, and there weren’t many people around, but there was enough to be greeted as he walked through the halls to find his office. He was then stopped by a certain short immigrant.

“Thomas,” he murmured, handing him a large cup of iced coffee, nice.

“Here,” he mumbled, then began to go back to his office before Thomas stopped him.

“Come see me after lunch, Hamilton. And we’ll further discuss this,” he told him, before he dismissed him and walked to his office, a cocky smirk on his lips as he sipped his coffee.

Hamilton watched Thomas walk away. He didn’t know why he was all of a sudden pining over this guy who had always been a jerk to him ever since they started working together. He even went and bought him another iced coffee for god’s sake (which, in Alexander’s opinion, shouldn’t be so fucking expensive).

Walking back to his own office, he tried to pinpoint where exactly his desire for Thomas has started. He didn’t realise that he would have been so ready to give himself up to Thomas in an instant yesterday. For some strange reason, he trusted the other man, despite how rough he was being. And, if he was being honest, he wouldn’t mind Thomas bossing him around for s night.Alex scoffed.

“Talk about hate sex,” he muttered, under his breath.

Thomas walked off into his office, sighing as he settled down at his desk. He took another sip of his coffee and leaned back slowly. He happily began to work, because honestly, he couldn't wait until after lunch so he could be able to discuss....just what exactly he and Alexander were up to. Alexander began working not too long after, still thinking over what could be going down between him his enemy.....could he say that? Enemy....it sounded bitter on his tongue, so he shook his head a little towards his thoughts. Thomas....him and Thomas.

After a while, of what seemed like endless amounts of iced coffee and ink, lunchtime finally arrived. Not that Alex usually cared. Work often took up most of his time, so he was lucky if he could squeeze a granola bar into his day.

But today, he remembered lunch. Thomas was making him remember. He couldn’t get the curly haired man’s face out of his mind. Thomas seemed to wear a permanent smirk, and Alex wanted to be the one who would make it falter.

Making his way to Jefferson’s office, he straightened his jacket and tie and prepared himself to face the other man.

Alexander knocked on the closed office door, and waited until he heard a response from the other side.

The door opened, and Alexander was pulled in by Thomas, who immediately shut the door again.

Thomas checked his watch, frowning a little.

“You're late," he told him sharply, and shook his head, staring at him for a moment, before he strutted back to his desk, sitting down.

"Shall we discuss this then, Hamilton?" he asked, taking a sip of his nearly melted coffee, but it was mostly gone...just a few more sips and the clear cup would be empty.

Alexander smiled a little, going to sit in front of the males desk and clear his throat.

"Right....well..." he chuckled nervously, looking at Thomas. The Virginian looked so intimidating: his dark amber eyes were calm but sharp and staring straight into Alexander’s. His hands were in his lap, body slightly reclined back and legs spread. It was unlike Thomas (to Alexander) to look so lay back, but he still looked so sharp and so...good looking with that look on his face.

“Well...?” Thomas prompted. Alex couldn’t think. Thomas was fucking beautiful. Alex couldn’t deny it. It made him hate the man more. Fuck Thomas Jefferson for being so fucking good looking.

Alexander swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. What was he doing here? What good could actually come of this? He was setting himself up so that Jefferson could ridicule him.

“Well, what did you wanna see me for?” Alexander tried to appear calm and collected, hoping that Thomas couldn’t see how flustered he was.

“Ahh! Of course.” Thomas straightened up. Suddenly, this little meet up felt very business like.

“What happened yesterday,” Thomas began. “Would you be interested in continuing it? No strings attached, of course.”

“Sure, I guess,” Alexander replied. He was tingling with excitement, but a small part of him couldn’t help but deflate at the statement “no strings attached.” He imagined a relationship with Thomas, one filled with passion and yearning and adoration. Alex mentally shrugged. He supposed that sex with Thomas would be good enough for now. He could pine in his own time.

"Wonderful." Thomas smirked softly, nodding to the male and clearing his throat. "That's good." He thought for a moment. “Perhaps you can come over tonight?" he asked slowly, a chuckle leaving him. "I just got some imported wine. It was said to be pretty good stuff,” he shrugged. "But of course, that's up to you--here--be a doll and throw this away?" he pointed to the coffee before handing it to Alex. He had moved the bin to behind Alexander’s chair because he sometimes got bored and would just try to throw wads of paper into the trash.

Alex stood up, grabbed the nearly empty cup, and put it in the trash. When he looked back, Thomas’ expression was smug and knowing.

“Very good, Alexander.”

Alexander rolled his eyes, but deep down he couldn’t ignore the way his heart fluttered with validation at Thomas’ statement.

“So tonight, huh?” Alexander asked.

Thomas nodded. “I’ll take you straight there after work.”

“Do I need to bring anything...?”

Thomas didn’t answer, but just took a moment to observe the smaller man. Eventually, he offered a reply. “No. Just yourself will be fine.”

Hamilton nodded and quickly made his way out of Thomas’ office, trying to subdue his jitters of excitement.

Thomas nodded as he watched the male’s (poorly hidden) excitement when he left his office and sighed softly, smirking to himself. He knew his Alexander would be able to learn fast from all the commands he gave him, and that’s exactly how he liked his...partners.

Alexander walked to his office with a smile on his lips, god, his heart was pounding now as he walked on. He couldn’t wait for Thomas to be alone with him again, and he tried to tell himself that he didn’t want Jefferson to treat him the way he did...but he loved it, truly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! come talk to us on tumblr:  
> @WhatIsTarnationn  
> @hanannnnnnn
> 
> comments and feedback are appreciated in this house ❤️
> 
> also if u leave kudos alex will buy you another coffe to replace the one that he spilled in your office xx


	3. Chapter 3

Thomas was impatient. The end of the day couldn’t come quick enough. By the time 5:00 had finally rolled around, he was all packed up and ready to go.

He made his way to Alexander’s office. Thomas scoffed. Of course the little shit was working late.

Not even bothering to knock on the door, Thomas entered Hamilton’s office and marched right up to the immigrant’s desk.

“Perhaps you forgot?” He shut Hamilton’s laptop, drawing a protest from the man.

“What the fuck?!”

“We have arrangements for tonight. And you _know_ I have a thing with punctuality,” Thomas supplied, leaning on the desk and making eye contact with Alex.

Alexander frowned. “You’re lucky I was working on google docs, you fucker.”

Despite this, he started packing up his things and got ready to leave his office for the night.

Thomas rolled his eyes lightly, shaking his head at the other man’s statement and crossing his arms as he leaned back up.

“Behave, Hamilton. Do you want to be left again?” he growled softly, and Alexander swallowed a little, shaking his head quickly and packing up his things, putting his laptop in its case and sighing as he glanced around. He was about to say that he was ready, before Thomas spoke up.

“Splendid! Let’s go, yes? I can drive.”

Hamilton didn’t know how to feel. He was always so sure of himself. He was the one who made his way up the ladder. He had to work hard to earn Washington’s respect and make a name for himself. Now, he was allowing himself to be silenced and practically controlled by this (he’ll admit it, handsome) jerk. Something about Thomas taking control made him feel something. He didn’t know what it was that he was feeling, but so far he had let his curiosity lead him and he wasn’t exactly complaining about how things had turned out so far.

Thomas stared at Alexander expectantly, sighing with a shrug as he made a gesture with his finger to follow him, before he turned and walked out of the office with a hum, the men around watching and Thomas keeping a straight face as he stalked down the hall towards the exit. He clocked out with his ID before he waited for Alexander, and watched the male with interest; he was surprised on how Alexander allowed him to control him, but loved the power nonetheless.

Thomas lead the way to his car. Something fancy, like a Jaguar or a Mercedes, but Alex didn’t care. All that was on his mind was the man who owned it.

The drive to Thomas’ was tense. Very few words were exchanged between the two men. Despite the fact that Alexander had been anticipating this, he was still nervous. He was willing to give himself up to Thomas tonight. A week ago, he would have never dreamed of wanting Thomas all over him. Dominating him. Telling him that he had to be nice, that he had to-

Alex quickly pushed those thoughts out of his mind. He had distantly heard Thomas tell him that they were almost to his place. Not wanting to get excited too early, Alex began observing the neighbourhood that they were driving through, to try and deduce what type of place Jefferson would seem as acceptable to live in.

“Have I mentioned Monticello?” Thomas asked, thinking. “That’s what the place is called.” He chuckled softly and continued to drive, trying to strike up a conversation so he would stop trying to glance over at the beautiful man beside him.

Alexander laughed nervously, and shook his head. “Not very specifically. You built it, right?”

“I designed it,” he hummed, nodding in satisfaction with the male’s guess, and Alexander seemed to buzz with how Thomas seemed proud of him. He couldn’t help how he liked the thought of Thomas proud of something he did.

Not too much later they pulled into a long driveway, Thomas calmly unbuckling his seatbelt as he drove and parked at the stairs of his home, leaving Alexander in hysterics.

“Holy shit, this place is fucking huge.” And Thomas snickered a little, getting out to open the other man’s door.

Huge was an understatement. Alexander had never seen a house as big as this one in person. The front lawn (well, it would be more fitting to call it a field) was perfectly tended to, the grass being the most dazzling shade of green, even in the twilight. He continued to marvel at the white columns that surrounded the entrance of the building.

He had to give Thomas credit- this was one of the most beautifully designed things he’s ever payed his eyes on. And Alexander told Thomas just that. He told him how amazing the structures were, how well the different shades coincided.

“God, I can’t believe you made this!” Alex was still gushing, his head craned back so that see could see the full stature of Monticello. Thomas chuckled.

“Glad someone else loves this place as much as I do,” he said, leading Alexander to the door. “Come on, it’s even better on the inside.”

Thomas pulled out his keys, smiling softly as he unlocked the door. He honestly thought it was adorable how Alexander was so amazed by his home. He slowly led the male through the entrance and sighing happily as he looked around.

“Welcome to Monticello,” he murmured softly, turning to look at him.

Alexander looked around slowly, and smiled widely. He looked at the taller man and sighed happily, a slight blush on his cheeks. Thomas chuckled gently and smiled at him.

“Would you like a tour?” he offered softly, and Alexander quickly nodded, making him hum and nod, taking his wrist and leading him slowly.

Alexander tried to ignore Thomas’ casual touch and focused on the house. The atrium itself was bigger than Alex’s apartment. The walls were lined with all sorts of artwork, from classic to contemporary, realist to abstract.

“Cool paintings,” Alex commented, pointing at the walls.

“Oh, you like them?” Thomas asked.

“Yeah... you’ve got a real eclectic style,” Alex thought out loud, examining the paintings that were the closest to him. “I would never put all of these paintings together in one space, but they work.”

“Well I’d hope so. I made them,” Thomas shrugged nonchalantly.

Alex blinked. “You painted these?”

Now it was Thomas’ turn to blush. “Yeah. Didn’t think anyone would wanna buy them, so I just hung ‘em up.”

“They’re fucking amazing!” Alexander exclaimed. At this, Thomas regained a more confident posture. Alex continued. “God, is there anything you can’t do?”

Thomas grinned. “Getting you to shut up for more than five minutes has been something I’ve yet to accomplish.”

Alexander rolled his eyes a little at that, but it was more playful. Thomas smiled to himself and looked at the paintings for a moment, before he slowly led him upstairs, and then he hummed a little.

“After this tour I’ll welcome you to one of my favorite rooms, the wine cellar,” he chuckled. Leading him to the bedrooms and gesturing to rooms, addressing what and who’s room it is, smiling when they came to his own bedroom. (And just to not make Thomas fucking insane, his bed isn’t right in the middle of an office and bedroom).

He gently pushed open the door with Alexander following quickly behind him and looking around the huge bedroom, his eyes wide. It was ungodly clean, and super neat, there was a few pieces of furniture around the room, but his bed was made and standing slightly tall.

Alexander smiled over at the Virginian, who leaned over to murmur, “Don’t worry, darlin’. You’ll get to explore this one more, maybe later,” before he slowly strode out of the bedroom.

Alex followed him out of the door and back down to the ground floor. Thomas led them to the kitchen and to a rustic looking door.

“Here it is,” Thomas announced, gesturing to the door. “All of my wine is in this cellar.”

“So... you have a whole room... for wine?” Alex confirmed.

“You make it sound so pretentious, Alexander,” Thomas chided. “It’s a hobby. Aren’t I allowed to have a hobby?”

“Sure, hundred-thousand dollar hobbies are perfectly acceptable,” Alex deadpanned.

“Shut the fuck up. Let’s go down.”

They made their way down the cellar stairs to a romantically lit room with its walls lined with bottles and bottles of wine.

“So what’s up with this expired grape juice huh?” Alexander joked.

Thomas rolled his eyes. “Sit down.”

There was a small table and two chairs in the corner of the room. Alex took a seat and waited for Thomas to come and sit. When he did, we was carrying two glasses and an old bottle. Thomas set everything down on the table and took his jacket off. He loosened his tie, then sat down in front of Hamilton.

Alex just watched Thomas. The Virginian was opening the bottle of wine, almost religiously, and began pouring it in the glasses. He ceremoniously swirled the wine around, closed his eyes, and smelled the drink. He seemed content. Alexander wished he could freeze this moment in time and relive it over and over.

“Here, let me.” Thomas’ voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Huh?”

“Scoot your chair closer,” Thomas ordered, and Alexander obliged.

Thomas held one of the glasses to Alexander’s mouth. “Taste it.”

Alex opened his mouth and looked at Thomas when he put the edge of the glass to his lips. Thomas’ eyes were lidded with lust as he watched Alex drink from the glass he was holding. After a few moments, Thomas put the glass down.

Alexander licked his lips when the glass was taken down. The wine was good. Almost too good.

He opened his eyes to stare at the Virginian, who’s gaze was focused on his lips, which had been stained by the dark color of wine. They stared at each other for what felt like a life time, and Thomas leaned back slowly, turning the glass and pressing his lips in the same relative spot where Alexander’s were, taking a long sip before he sat the glass down and folded his hands in his lap, staring heavy lidded at Alexander, before he murmured, “Come here.”

The immigrant quickly got up, and took a step towards him, Thomas pushing his chair out a bit. He pat his thighs, before he rested his arms back on the back of the chair. Alexander took a moment to register this, before he slowly sank down, sitting down on his thighs and staring up at the taller man.

Thomas had a smug look on his face when the man sat in his lap, and he nodded, smirking as he glanced down to Alexander’s exposed neck, where bruises were still there (and were poorly hidden).

He shook his head. “Let me have a look at you, Hamilton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! feel free to comment and leave kudos! feedback is welcome in this establishment! 
> 
> come talk to us on tumblrico:  
> @WhatIsTarnationn  
> @hanannnnnnn
> 
> have a beautiful day! ❤️


	4. Chapter 4

 

Alex was enjoying Thomas’ attention. He relished how the other man was looking at him- at his throat, his lips. He shifted his position on Jefferson’s lap so as to expose his neck even more.

“You did those,” Alexander said, referencing his lovebites.

Thomas hummed deeply, his eyes hooded. “You could use a few more.”

Looking Thomas in the eye, Alex took off his tie and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt.

“What are you waiting for?”

Thomas chuckled, voice low and soft as he reached to assist, also stripping off his own tie and tossing it carelessly to the ground. His lips soon met the soft skin of Hamilton’s neck, kissing deep and fully tongued kisses into his neck. One hand ran up the other male’s back and tangled into his hair, the other pressing against the small of his back to push him against himself.

The aroma around them was pure wine, with every puff of air against Alexander’s sent out the faint sent of sour grape, he pulled away slightly.

“No need to be quiet, this time. I want to hear you.” He growled as he bit down harshly.

“Fuck!” Alex cried out. Thomas wasn’t holding back anymore. Not that Alexander minded. In fact, it was quite the opposite. The taller man kept biting and adding to the marks on Alexander’s neck, roughly pulling his hair at the same time; it seemed as though the increasing volume and frequency of Alexander’s moans were spurring him on.

Alexander felt Thomas’ teeth graze all over his neck, up his jaw, on his ear. He felt him everywhere. But he needed more.

Thomas handled him roughly, the hand on his back wandered down to knead his ass as he yanked on his hair. He pulled away and licked his lips softly, looking at the man with a smug smirk. He gently pushed him off, standing up and pushing his chair back against the table and leaning down to connect their lips roughly, backing him up to a wall with the wine bottles displayed with their corks facing them, laying on their side.

Thomas gripped the wood that held a few bottles and pressed against him. His shirt was only a few buttons away from being taken off, and it was now untucked, showing how loose it hung, and displaying his collarbone.

He groaned and pulled away, panting softly. “Go upstairs to my bedroom. I’ll meet you in a moment,” he commanded, illustrating his dominance as he pulled off of him with one last tug to his locks.

Alexander swallowed and moaned softly when he hair was tugged, but slowly nodded, awkwardly ushering himself up the stairs to get out of the cellar, with Thomas watching him smugly before going to the table and finishing the wine, putting the cork back in, and stripping off his shirt, dropping it beside the litter of the other shirt and ties before he went after him.

By the time that Thomas had made it upstairs, Alex had already stripped off the remainder of his clothes and was lying on the bed that sat in the centre of the room. Thomas advanced towards Alexander, his motion almost predatory, licking his lips.

He straddled Alexander’s hips and hovered over him, his arms on each side of Alex’s head, so that Alexander had no other place to look at but him.

Alex could smell the wine on his breath. That only turned him on more... he bucked his hips, craving some kind of friction.

At this, Thomas sat up and tutted. “What was that?”

Alex was flustered. He was a mess. Thomas was unravelling him and the Virginian hadn’t even took his own pants off yet.

“I really need this, Thomas,” Alex whined, abandoning the remainder of his dignity and clawing at Thomas’ back. “Like, now.”

Thomas stared at the mess below him, a nearly permanent smirk on his face as he heard his words. He looked at the smaller male dead in the eyes, then slowly leaned down, taking his earlobe between his teeth and sucking. Alexander wriggled below him and cried out softly; his erection was already uncomfortably hard, and Thomas was just turning him on even more.

"You will listen to me,” Thomas growled softly, nipping the lobe. "I am your boss. You're mine. Understand?” Thomas murmured into his ear, and all Alexander could do was catch the Virginian's full lips in a desperate kiss.

Thomas kissed back, all teeth, while grabbing Alexander’s hands with one of his own and pinning them above Alex’s head, leaving Alexander to feel much more exposed than he previously was. Thomas had full access to his torso, and didn’t hesitate to start biting and kissing all over the expanse of skin. He gave attention to both of Alex’s nipples, and then slowly started to make his way down Alex’s ribs and to his hips. Thomas was excruciatingly slow getting to the place Alex needed him most, and the Caribbean man was sure that he was doing that on purpose.

Although Thomas was kneeled down over the males body, his arms firmly kept the male's hands above his head as he whimpered and moaned at the marks. His entire body was stained with lovebites that shown he was in fact Thomas Jefferson's.

The Virginian stared up at him, his eyes clouded with a dark lust everytime his name was cried out. Alexander desperately tried to get out of his restraints and Thomas huffed, pulling off to glare at him.

"You're not escaping me, got it? You're mine, Alexander..." he hissed, and Alexander mewled softly, apologizing quickly. Thomas chuckled, and reached to tease Alexander with a few strokes, watching his face change into bliss...but he soon released Alexander’s hands, letting his own run down Alex’s sides and then to the sides of his thighs. He moved, sitting between them and spreading them a bit more, lifting his leg so his foot was close to touching his shoulder, and he spread kisses to the inside of his thigh.

Every kiss that Thomas planted pushed Alex that little bit closer into desperation. Thomas was taking his sweet time, biting, kissing, not _quite_ letting Alexander get what he wanted just yet. His tongue danced around Alexander’s hips, down his thighs to his knees, and back up to his stomach.

Just as soon as Alex was about to open his mouth to protest against Thomas’ teasing, the Virginian (without announcement) took Alex’s dick all the way into the back of his throat. Alex almost came right then and there. Thomas carried on bobbing his head. Once he had found a steady pace, his grip on Alex’s thighs tightened.

Alexander cried out the other male’s name, desperately fisting a hand into his curls and was surprised that the Virginian didn’t scold him for it. He held onto his hair as he bobbed his head- Thomas’ movements looked professional the way he did it, his tongue occasionally darting our to lick across a vain or his tip.

Thomas popped off and wrapped a hand around his now slick cock, taking a few pumps and smirking softly up at Alexander.

“Mm...you’re beautiful, doll,” He whispered huskily, nibbling on the inside of his thigh.

“I- god... Thomas..!” Alex tried to string a sentence together, but to no avail. The effect that this man had on him was so strong he couldn’t even coherently speak.

“Hmm? What do you want, Alexander?” Thomas asked him. “Use your words like a good boy and tell me what you want.”

“I want to cum,” Alex panted through his ecstasy.

“Well, who do you have to ask?” Thomas prompted, his hand still pumping Alexander.

“Ahh..! Thomas.. please...!”

Thomas took a moment to enjoy the view before him. He had made Alexander unravel like this. He had put all of those marks on him. Now, he had him begging.

“You’ve been so good tonight,” Thomas said, and with a few final pumps, he gave Alexander permission to cum.

Alexander cried out in relief when he came, head hanging slightly as he came into Thomas’ hand.

The Virginian wasn’t done yet. Oh no. He glared at Alex when he closed his eyes, sitting up and giving a sharp slap to his thigh, making his eyes snap open to look at him. Thomas hummed softly as they made eye contact, while he licked the cum off of his hand, and Alexander’s jaw dropped.

Thomas was smirking, and once he finished he sat up and leaned over to kiss him deeply, licking into his mouth for Alexander to taste himself, which made him draw a face a little.

When Thomas pulled back, his lips were swollen and red from all of their activity.

He fell back on the bed, next to Alexander, who’s chest was still heaving.

“You’re staying the night,” Thomas said, lying on his side and addressing the other man.

“Are you sure?” Alex asked, despite he fact that he was already snuggling into the comforter.

“Not very chivalrous of me to make you go back home,” Thomas yawned. “Although, if this is to become a regular thing, we do need to make proper arrangements.”

Thomas waited for a reply, but received none. He glanced at Alexander and saw that he had already fallen asleep.

Thomas had to admit, Alexander was striking, with his hair chestnut hair fanned around his head, framing his tanned face nicely. He shook his head and dismissed his thoughts, reminding himself that this was to be a physical relationship, and nothing more.

Laying his own head down, he began to drift off to sleep, with the promise that he’d think about the technicalities of this relationship in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff!!!!!  
> Sorry once again this took so long. We have another chapter soon after this one ready for you guys.

In the morning, Thomas was already up. He had went down to the cellar and retrieved their clothes, and had managed to be able to wash them in the time he woke up to the time Alexander woke. He greeted the naked immigrant with a smirk, who was flustered looking as he put on his pants and boxers. He greeted Thomas with a soft hum, the Virginian nodded, handing him his tie and shirt, before he went to his huge closet, coming back in a tank top and sweatpants.

Alexander stared at him. His eyes wide. Dear lord, he looked so good even with clothes on. The smaller man sloshy walked to him, and planted a kiss to his jaw.

“Can’t we have another round?” he purred, but Thomas chuckled, pulling away from him to walk away, snickering , putting on his fake glasses.

“Are you seriously wearing glasses with no prescription?” Alexander asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“And what about it…?” Thomas replied, sassy as ever.

“Nothing, nothing at all,” Alex hurriedly said. “Just kinda killed the mood, is all.”

“Oh?” Thomas replied, not really listening to Alexander anyway. He was preoccupied with putting his hair up with a hair tie. Alex watched Thomas as his muscles flexed while his arms were working on his hair. His eyes roamed all over the Virginian’s body…the cut of the tank top hit him _just_ right, framing his shoulders and hugging his chest perfectly.

Thomas rose a brow, glancing over to the immigrant with a soft smirk when he caught him staring, slowly letting his arms down, going over to Alexander and shaking his head.

“What?” he asked, but his voice was softer.

Alexander stuttered softly, placing a slow hand on the man’s bicep, the other on his chest, leaning up to kiss him. The kiss was slower, timed different than the others where. It was more content, and the male’s glasses bumped his face lightly when they moved closer, making Thomas pull away slowly.

“Thomas…you’re so attractive,” Alexander blurted out, making the male chuckle.

“Yeah?”

He nodded quickly. “Like you’re just—perfect. In all ways and I just—“

Thomas raised a hand to stop him. “Stop it. You’re babbling. Come with me. I made breakfast.”

Although the man was pretty proud of what was just said, from the man he thought hated him, he avoided that topic. He’d chat about this…relationship over breakfast.

Soon they were seated at Thomas’ dining room table, with bowls of cereal in front of them, eating in a comfortable silence.

Thomas chewed his cornflakes pensively, thinking about the kiss they had just shared. He had told himself at the start of all this that under absolutely no circumstances was he to catch feelings for Alexander. Well, there he was, doing just that.

He scolded himself for being so vulnerable to emotion. He was Thomas Jefferson, goddammit. He doesn’t _do_ emotion. This little gremlin sitting at his dining table has made him question himself, though. Of all the people, he had to go and fall for Hamilton.

Thomas stole a glance at the other man, who was pouring himself another bowl of cereal. The morning light that beamed through the window shone highlights of gold on Alexander’s soft chestnut locks. Thomas longed to reach out and stroke his hand through Alex’s hair, but gently and slowly, unlike the other rough occasions.

Alexander didn’t really pay attention to Thomas. He glanced up at the older male slowly, their eyes meeting for a brief moment, before Thomas awkwardly looked back at his bowl, seemingly picking at the cereal as he took a slow sip of milk from his spoon. Alexander rose a brow. He didn’t think it was like Thomas to act all shy, so he tried to ask what was wrong.

“Thomas?” he asked softly, raising a brow at him. The Virginian nearly choked on his milk, looking at him and resisting the urge to cough, he started to blush a little at how stupid he seemed to be acting.

“Yes?” he asked softly.

“What are you thinking?” He asked gently, and Thomas smiled, staring at him. Their eyes were locked together, and Thomas couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed his feelings for this stunning man sooner. He leaned over, connecting their lips and fluttering his eyes closed. He pulled away slowly, raising a brow.

“How do you want to carry on with this?” he asked softly, raising a brow as he leaned back, picking up his bowl to drink the rest of the milk as he waited for an answer.

Alexander didn’t know what to say. He could still feel Thomas’ lips on his own.

“I thought- I thought you didn’t want to, you know ..” Alex trailed off. He could barely speak, his head was frazzled, and all he could think of was Thomas, Thomas, Thomas.

Thomas spoke carefully and slowly. “I don’t want to…rush…into anything we may regret. But it wouldn’t be too bad if we actually, you know, met up now and then in between our…um… activities.”

Alexander nodded in earnest.

Thomas smiled softly. “Good. Very good,” he agreed.

Alexander swallowed and looked at him. His eyes were a bit wide, and he nodded when Thomas offered to take his bowl to clean. Alexander slowly got up and went after him, and once the male was at the sink, Alexander came up behind him and slid his arms up and down his back.

Thomas hummed, leaning back as he let the warm water run over his hands and rubbed the bowls with a wash rag. He squirted a bit of dish soap into the rag then got in inside and out of the bowls, humming happily. Alexander watched him, how his shoulder muscles tensed and relaxed with how he washed the things.

They seemed content. So content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Check us out on Tumblr!  
> @hanannnnnnn  
> @WhatIsTarnationn


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is more smut here!!  
> :0

The two men spent the rest of the day with each other, actually managing to get along without having a serious argument.

They sat Thomas’ kitchen table, talking about anything and everything, and drinking cups and cups of coffee. They were the perfect image of domesticity. Of course, because they will always be Hamilton and Jefferson, there was constant discourse, but it never escalated the way that it usually would in the office. Alexander nearly left Monticello when Thomas sported the opinion that pineapple is perfectly acceptable on pizza, but that was about as heated as it got.

It was the late afternoon before Thomas even realized that Alex was still at his place.

“Hey,” Thomas said. “You don’t have to stay here. I can drop you back at your place.”

Alex blushed and avoided Thomas’ eyes. “I mean… I don’t really want to go back. I’m having a pretty good time here.”

At this, Thomas smiled tenderly. Alexander continued quickly, tripping over his words:

“I mean, unless you want me to go, and then yeah, you can drop me off-“

Thomas stopped Alexander and grabbed his hand. “I want you to stay.”

Alexander blushed a little more, and gave his hand a little squeeze, moving up to lay a hand on Thomas’ cheek and kiss him. The kiss was slow but passionate. Thomas slowly picked him up, setting him on the counter and kissing him back, their hands all over each other. Thomas had to keep reminding himself that this relationship was only for intimacy. Sure…they’d talked and agreed to meet up between their times, but he still felt like Alexander didn’t really have the feelings he had for the shorter man, so he’d stay quiet about it. If Alexander was happy with it, he was.

Alexander pulled back to catch his breath, but Thomas wasn’t stopping, lips slowly going into his neck, licking and nibbling around his neck.

Alexander lulled his head back, moaning softly as Thomas kissed his neck, keeping close to him as the Virginian went to work on his skin.

Thomas’ kisses weren’t as rough as they usually were. Something was different, and Alex could feel it. There was less biting, and more gentle caresses. He wasn’t sure which version of Thomas he liked more. Right now, he was seeing a sweeter, softer side, but the rough dominant side of Thomas turned him on just the same.

Alexander pulled away from Thomas, far enough to reach for Thomas’ hair and pullout the hair tie that was keeping it in place. He used his grip on Thomas’ curls to pull Thomas’ head back, exposing his neck. It was time for Alex to leave some marks of his own.

Thomas sighed slowly as Alexander leaned and buried his lips into his mocha skin. Soft bites made him squirm slightly and groan, he sat there, accepting everything the other had to offer.

Alexander enjoyed seeing Thomas’ somewhat dominate role slip away as he made marks on his neck. Any curious soul could easily see that the man had hickeys lining just about everywhere on his neck, but honestly, neither Thomas nor Alexander cared much about it. Alexander wrapped his legs around Thomas’ torso and scooted forward on the counter so that their bodies fit together like two puzzle pieces. Thomas slipped his hands under Alexander’s thighs and picked him up off of the counter.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to control myself long enough to make it to the bedroom,” Alex breathed in Thomas’s ear.

“Couch?” Thomas couldn’t string a whole sentence together- Alex was getting him too worked up. Alexander voiced his approval, and Thomas carried the smaller man to the couch, where he set him down.

Alexander huffed out a bit of air as he was practically plopped down onto the couch, but his eyes widened when Thomas stripped off his tanktop and let it fall to the ground, before setting his glasses aside and crawling over the smaller man, there bodies tangling together soon enough.

Alexander was breathing against Thomas’ lower neck as he kept biting and sucking, eventually actually sucking on his pulse point, making it hard for Thomas to maintain himself. He gripped onto Alex and eventually began to grind against him. Both of them let out moans of ecstasy at the friction, making them crave even more contact and proximity.

Alexander took a moment to run his hands down the other man’s torso, feeling the ridges of his muscles. He then hooked his thumbs onthe waist of Thomas’ sweatpants and began to drag them down, past Thomas’ hips and to his thighs. Thomas seemed to understand what Alex wanted, and so kicked them off of his legs and began helping Alex with his own clothes, kissing any bare skin he came into contact with in the process.

Thomas slowly leaned down, kissing him fiercely as Alexander groaned below him, their skin warm against each other as they pulled each other closer.

Thomas seemed to be fed up with being so submissive, and he was taking control again, sliding his tongue into the other man’s mouth as Alexander clawed at his back, moaning against his lips while Thomas palmed him.

Waves of pleasure shot through Alexander with the new stimulation. Thomas kept going, now wrapping his hand around Alexander, encouraged by his moans. Their bodies began to stick to each other with sweat as Alexander’s whimpers grew increasing louder. Soon, the smaller man’s hips began to buck as he arched his back off of the couch. He finally came with a cry into Thomas’ hand.

Thomas groaned when the other man came, sighing at the sight and leaning down to kiss him hardly. Although mostly their tongues fought as they kissed, Alexander was practically pathetic against it, squirming lightly underneath Thomas and whimpering as he locked his legs around his waist.

Alex tried to speak between the kisses him and Thomas were exchanging. “It’s…my turn…”

Thomas attempted push himself up as much as he could, but was still being held down by Alex’s legs. Alex was now able to look Thomas in the eye.

“It’s my turn to make you feel good,” he said earnestly. “I haven’t made you come yet.”

“Well then sweetheart,” Thomas whispered, sending chills down Alex’s spine. “Why don’t we fix that?”

Alexander was blushing lightly, thinking of what to do. Thomas groaned softly at the sight of him. 

“Just…lay down,” he murmured and Thomas nodded, slowly moving to lay down once Alexander unhooked his legs. The immigrant crawled between his thighs, looking at the other male’s member a bit greedily.

Thomas was clearly flustered, his cheeks a bit darker than normal and his lips swollen from all the kissing they did. His neck was stained with dark hickeys that seemed very beautiful against his dark skin.

Alexander licked his lips lightly, before he slowly leaned down to kiss the head softly, making Thomas shudder.

Alex took this as a sign of approval, and continued, kissing down Thomas’ shaft, evoking even more moans from Thomas.

“Fuuuuck,” Thomas drawled out, tipping his head back in ecstasy.

After hearing the symphony of groans coming from the other man, Alex decided to go all in. In one swift move, he took the whole of Thomas’ dick into his mouth. It took all of Thomas’ self control and restraint not to start thrusting his hips into Alex’s mouth straight away.

Alexander had obviously done this before (and Thomas could tell) but he wanted to savor this moment for as long as possible.

Thomas slowly tangled a hand in Alexander’s chestnut locks, pulling gently when he slowly bobbed his head and left Thomas’ mind buzzing with all sorts of thoughts.

Alexander looked pretty smug as he watched Thomas become undone with his mouth.

“Fuck—knew that mouth was better without talking,” Thomas groaned, basically babbling at the feeling. His dick was throbbing with need as he felt the tip hit the back of the man’s throat, and he slowly thrust his hips up into his mouth, craving that sensation again.

Alexander tried his best not to gag on the male’s member. Pushing his own head down more to show he wasn’t afraid of him, and Thomas just thrust again, making himself moan and needily whine.

“Fuck…fuck fuck…” he grumbled as he kept fucking his mouth.

Alexander held onto Thomas’ thighs, stopping him from thrusting. He kept pushing his head down, until his nose was buried in the hair surrounding Thomas’ dick. He swallowed around his cock, and that just about did it for the Virginian. Thomas’ hips began to stutter, and that was all the warning that Alex needed. He popped off and opened his mouth, ready for Thomas cum.

“Ahh-Fuck!” Thomas cried, and with that, he climaxed, hot white stripes painting Alex’s face.

Thomas moaned softly, his head falling back, but his eyes remained on Alexander.

“Sh-Shit…” he whimpered softly. Alexander smiled gently, poking his lower stomach and getting Thomas’ attention back. Alex ran a hand over a trail of the other man’s cum, then sucked it off of his finger, making Thomas bite his lip. 

“Oh…look at you,” he groaned softly.

Thomas thought Alexander looked beautiful with his hair a mess and cum still all over his cheeks. Thomas sighed shakily, slowly leaning up.

As soon as he could reach Alex, he drew him into a fierce kiss, not caring about the cum that still remained on Alex’s face. He cradled the back of Alex’s neck with his hand, pulling him in as much as physically possible, so that no space was left between them. They kissed and kissed until they had to pull away for breath. Thomas leaned his forehead on Alexander’s, and inhaled deeply.

They sat like this for a few moments, holding each other, cherishing the contact that their skin made. Thomas broke the silence.

“You might as well stay for the whole weekend.”

Alex snuggled deeper into Thomas’ arms, and let out a content sigh. “I wasn’t planning on leaving any time soon.”

“I wasn’t planning on letting you’re beautiful body leave my sight anytime soon, either,” Thomas retaliated playfully to him. That just made the immigrant laugh, curling up against him as Thomas took a moment to pull on his briefs again so Alexander wouldn’t be practically sitting on his dick.

Alexander relaxed against the older man’s larger body, sighing contently into his shoulder as Thomas wrapped his arms around him, his thumbs chastely rubbing small circles on his ass as he stared at the ceiling.

It wasn’t long before Alexander fell asleep on Thomas’ chest. He buried his face into his neck as he snored softly.

Thomas sighed slowly and stared down at the man, inhaling deeply as he pressed a kiss to the immigrant’s temple, before he slowly fluttered his eyes closed and kept him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the support and comments! We really do appreciate it. 
> 
> We also have Tumblr! Come check us out!  
> @hanannnnnnn  
> @WhatIsTarnationn
> 
> Thanks guys! You all are amazingggggg <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well here it is! we are so sorry about the update schedule, time zones suck

The last morning of the weekend arrived, much to the dismay of Alexander. He was enjoying spending time in this amazing house... he felt as though he was on vacation, in a private plot of land that was meant for only him and Thomas to share together.

Thomas hated to admit it, but he felt the same way. He had finally gotten around to the fact that he didn’t exactly _hate_ Alexander.

The revelation came to him when the two men were still lying in bed that morning, just after waking up. Thomas looked over to where Alexander was still laying, and it hit him like a ton of bricks: he was head over heels for Alexander Hamilton.

Alexander slept soundly, with Thomas keeping his eyes on him for a few moments, taking a deep breath before he slowly slid out of bed, pacing to the door and disappearing to the living room. He rubbed his eyes and sighed.

“What the fuck is going on with me?” he mumbled softly, and looked towards the bedroom with a nervous sigh. He hadn’t felt this heart rushing feeling in a long time.

He made his way to the kitchen and began to make a pot of coffee, just to give himself something that could occupy his mind for a while. However, it didn’t work very well, and his thoughts beelined back to a certain co worker that was in his bed.

Thomas rubbed his eyes again. How could he have let himself fall for Hamilton? He promised himself that this was only physical, only business. Now his stupid ass had brought emotions into the mix.

Thomas massaged his temple as he waited for his coffee, and once he got it finished he poured himself a considerably big amount. He got out the milk and poured a little before mixing it with a sigh. He closed his eyes when he got a drink of the coffee, he hated that he fell in love with him. _Fucking_ _hated_ _it_ and he just tried to get the thought out of his head but all it did was bring the image of the immigrant back into his head. The thought of his smile, his beautiful chestnut hair that was so soft to touch, but easily pull-able. He cringed, pushing his coffee away, just as Alexander wandered in, raising his brow.

“You left me,” he murmured, his voice slightly hushed in his tired state.

He went to embrace Thomas, but the taller man backed away awkwardly.

“There’s coffee there for you,” Thomas said, trying to redirect the other man.

Alexander gave Thomas a puzzled look, but shrugged and poured himself a cup. They sat in silence for a while, with Alexander being oblivious to Thomas’ mood.

Alexander then broke the silence. “I don’t wanna leave,” he said quietly. “I love this. I love spending time with you.”

Thomas tensed at this declaration. He eyed Alex, who looked as if there was nothing wrong in the world. He looked happy. He looked like he belonged in Thomas house, with Thomas’ oversized pyjamas hanging on his body.

“Right...” he murmured and bit his lip lightly. The sight of Alexander was just beautiful. His neck was stained with hickeys from their nights. Thomas let a fake smile play on his lips, he inhaled slowly. “You’ll have to go home eventually, though,” he muttered, and Alexander paused.

“Are you alright?” Alexander asked slowly, and Thomas looked confused.

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not.”

“I said I’m fine,” Thomas growled. “Get up out my face, I don’t need you to fucking baby me.”

Thomas watched Alex’s face drop. It broke his heart to know that that was his fault, but it had to be done.

Alexander’s expression suddenly turned defensive and angry. “Well I’m sorry that I’m fucking concerned. God, it’s not such a bad thing to be a good fucking person, Thomas!”

Thomas looked down. He had to end this. He had to remind himself that him and Alexander would never work out. Alex didn’t love him; he was just trying to get under Thomas’ skin. It was all just an elaborate prank. He needed to get Alex out of his house before he said things that he couldn’t take back.

“I never said it was.” Thomas took in a deep breath, but Alexander was quick to find another thing to throw at him.

“You’re so fucking selfish,” he spat, making Thomas hiss.

“Oh? So _I’m_ selfish?” He asked, his stance changing, showing his posture. “I’m not sure you can talk, Hamilton,” he hissed.

“Why are you being such an asshole?” Alexander said, his tough words faltering a bit.

“We would have never been in this situation if you weren’t so fucking annoying all the time!” Thomas shot back, surprising himself with how little emotion he was letting get through in his voice.

“God,” Alexander exhaled. He looked tired all of a sudden. His shoulders slumped, and the permanent bags that were always under his eyes seemed to get darker. “I’m so fucking stupid. I actually thought...” he shook his head.

Thomas waited for Alex to finish. When the immigrant finally continued, it shattered his heart into pieces.

“I actually thought we were getting somewhere. I thought... you felt what I felt. I guess... I guess I was mistaken.”

“What?” He demanded, his voice a little hurt, though. “You fucking agreed to have no strings attached, you—“ he glared and slowly shook his head, huffing and sipping his coffee. “Whatever—Just Whatever...” he sighed, a little hurt from the shock. The sight of the male made him want to whimper. He looked so sad now... _god_ how he wanted to grab his hands, tell him what his heart felt, kiss him, maybe. But no. He shook his head and gazed away.

The atmosphere between them was tense. Time couldn’t have gone any slower.

“I’m going to go.”

At this, Thomas snapped his head up.

“Go where?” he asked. “You can’t go, you haven’t got a car... I’ll take you, I can-“

“I have to leave.”

“Alexander.”

Alex looked Thomas in the eye. “This was a bad idea from the start. We shouldn’t have done-“ he gestured between them, not able to put into words what exactly their relationship was. He sighed. “It was never gonna work out anyway.”

Thomas was hurting. The light, the fire, the heat that usually burned in Alexander eyes... they were gone. His eyes were dead, ashy, barren.

Thomas watched wordlessly as Alexander stood up and went to put on his clothes and collect his things.

Thomas stared sadly after him, swallowing. His Adam’s apple bobbing as he took a moment to collect himself, before he pushed himself off of the counter. “Alexander—at least let me call you a cab or something—I—“ Alexander was sitting in the bedroom, tears stinging his eyes as he tried to swallow them down. Thomas stared at him, lounging in the doorway.

Alexander swallowed. “I can do it myself, thanks,” he mumbled, and passed Thomas, who hurriedly followed. Alexander started blankly walking to the front door, until he felt a hand on his elbow, and he slowly turned to look in confusion, until he felt the lips of Thomas Jefferson surge onto his own.

Alex almost gave into the kiss. Almost. Just as soon as he felt the urge to kiss back, he pulled away from Thomas. It felt so unnatural to pull away from something that he had gotten so accustomed to doing.

The look on Thomas’ face was indescribable. His expression was one of agony and regret, and tear tracks stained his face.

“I have to go,” Alex whispered, his own tears blurring his vision as he opened the door of Monticello.

Thomas tried to reach out for him but Alexander closed the door behind him. He left a broken Thomas behind it, who felt more tears fall down his cheeks, his hand covering his mouth as he let out a harsh sob.

Alexander tried to stifle his crying, calling the cab in the best strong voice he could, before he sat on the steps to wait. He honestly loved the place Thomas had made, and he loved the man that was sobbing (which he hadn’t noticed) against the door. He stared blankly around the beautiful white columns, remembering where he had complimented Thomas on them, telling him how beautiful the whole of Monticello was. Even with Thomas in it. It was all beautiful. He took a moment to glance down, noticing that he still had Thomas’ pajamas on. He pulled a face of sadness. Thomas had complimented how good he looked with the magenta on. He’d probably just shove the clothes back into the man’s arms on work the next day, in disgust.

 _God_ , _work_. If he thought the office was a bad environment to be in before, it was gonna be even worse when they had to go back tomorrow.

His thoughts were interrupted by the approaching taxi that came up the drive. Alex hauled himself up, but hesitated when he touched the handle of the car door.

Thomas had heard the car pull up from the inside of his house, and quickly ran out and down the steps to the cab that was waiting.

“Alexander, please.” Thomas was ugly crying at this point, not even trying to stifle the sobs that escaped him. “Please don’t go, I’m so sorry. I’m just... I was just so scared that I was gonna mess things up sooner or later... I never meant for you to be hurt by all of this...”

Alexander was torn. He hated seeing Thomas like this. This was the first time that Thomas had allowed himself to be totally vulnerable in front of Alexander.

Alexander stared at the man, his eyes wide, as he watched Thomas practically beg for him to stay. Thomas took his hand, kissing it multiple times.

"Alexander, please,” he whispered.

Alexander stared at the man, swallowing lightly as he looked over Thomas' tear stained face.

"Don't leave me,” Jefferson choked out.

Alexander stared at him, in complete shock. What was he supposed to do? The man he loved was pouring out his heart for him.

He shakily withdrew his hand from Thomas’ grip and hovered it above the door handle. It was now or never.

He opened the door of the taxi.

 

Thomas’ heart plummeted. His world came crashing down around him.

But then, Alex stepped back after exchanging a few words with the driver and closed the door. The cab drove away.

Thomas blinked. “W-What?”

“We can’t ignore this,” Alexander sniffled through his own tears.“We have to talk about this, need to establish some shit.”

It took all of Thomas’ strength not to collapse. This morning had been such a whirlwind and they hadn’t even eaten breakfast yet. He was grateful that Alex had given them another chance.

Thomas stared at him, and Alexander sighed a little, throwing his bag to the side and falling into Thomas' arms gently.

"I'm sorry,” the Virginian whispered, and Alexander silently stood in his arms, not moving much as he inhaled his scent. Thomas sighed, pulling away to cup his cheeks and peck his lips a few times.

"Me too," Alexander confessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading ?! we appreciate YOU
> 
> want more cool content? follow us on tumblr!  
> @WhatIsTarnationn  
> @hanannnnnnn
> 
> if you leave kudos, alexander will give your relationship another chance so don’t risk it


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!! New chapter w h a t ' s g o o d????
> 
> Alrighty let's jump aboard and see how many broken hearts we are going to make today!

After holding each other for a few minutes, the two men made their way back into Thomas’ house.

They returned to the kitchen in silence, and sat down at the table. Thomas didn’t want to say a word, for fear that he would ruin everything again. He’d let Alexander do the talking. Alex was good at that.

Alex sat awkwardly, staring at the Virginian in front of him. He cleared his throat, fixing the magenta shirt that hung loosely off of his shoulders and nodded when Thomas came back to the table with an assortment of cereal brands, milk, two spoons and two bowls. He was nervous to make eye contact with his partner, so he stared at the cereal he wanted and reached, opening the container to pour a decent amount into his bowl.

They ate in silence for a while. To say that there was an elephant in the room would have been an understatement... for lack of a better metaphor, it felt like the whole of the animal kingdom was crammed into Thomas’ kitchen.

Alex was getting too anxious. He didn’t want Thomas to open his mouth and say something that would make things worse, so he sacrificed his pride and initiated the conversation.

Thomas sat there, eating his food silently. He made eye contact with Alexander on multiple occasions, before he awkwardly looked away, almost...sheepish looking. Alexander rose a brow slowly, taking this as a moment to finally speak up.

"Thomas....I don't want this to make it awkward between us. I know you know I have feelings for you...and I just--"

"And you know that I suck at showing emotions,” Thomas stated bluntly, staring at him for a moment, then continuing. "You don't need to spill your heart to me, Alexander. I don't want that. Alright, sure. I do share the same feelings, are you even sure that I could be good enough for you? That I'd always be there? Do you?" he wasn't going to fight; his voice was calm, proper, rather gentle, as if he was trying to talk Alexander out of loving him.

“I’ve already decided to stay Thomas,” Alexander replied. “I know you’ll be there for me, because I’ll do the same for you.”

Thomas started to tear up at this, which surprised him because he’d honestly thought he had no more tears left to cry after the morning they’ve just had.

“And another thing,” Alexander carried on, “we need to fucking communicate, okay? No more of this ‘not talking about feelings’ bullshit. We’re taking this seriously.”

Thomas nodded, wiping his eyes. “Well, what are we, Alex?”

Alexander sighed a little as he looked at Thomas, genuinely caring that he was crying. _That shows he cares_ he mentally noted.

"I want to be yours." Alexander stated quietly, and Thomas' eyes widened, but he stayed silent. "What do you think about that?" he asked after a moment, looking the tall man in the eyes.

"That's....brilliant." Thomas breathed out. "Absolutely,... _magnifique_.." he whispered the soft French word.

Alexander had never heard such raw emotion conveyed in a single word. His eyes widened, and that did it for Alex. He leaned in and planted a kiss on Thomas’ lips. He could taste the salt from Thomas’ tears, but that just made him even more passionate.

Thomas drove so much intensity and feeling into that kiss. He wanted to Alex how much he meant to him, how much he cared, how much he _loved_ him.

Thomas' eyes closed tightly, he felt like sobbing as he was kissed, his face clearly showing it...he focused himself on the kiss, though.

Alexander slowly moved a hand to cup his cheek and then slowly crawl over onto his lap, his other hand pressing into the back of the man's neck. They pulled away slowly after a moment, Alexander blushing.

"I love you,” he whispered, and Thomas nodded slowly.

"I love you too,” he breathed.

Both of their hearts were pounding in their chests. Was it too early for these confessions? Their time together had been a rollercoaster from start to finish, but Alexander couldn’t deny that he felt a little bit worried when he thought too far ahead into the future. Thomas was so passionate, maybe a little too much, and it wasn’t very ideal that he couldn’t express it. Alexander adjusted his seating on Thomas’ lap, getting a better balance.

Alexander stared at Thomas, cupping his jaw and running his thumb across his perfect stubble, letting out a sigh. Thomas watched him curiously, raising a slow brow.

"What is it, darlin'?" Thomas asked quietly, rubbing his hips lightly as he stared at him.

Alexander just sighed, and started peppering gentle kisses along Thomas’ jaw.

“Nothing’s wrong,” he answered between kisses, smiling as he did so. “I’m just thinking about how amazing it is that I’m sitting here with you. It’s crazy.”

Thomas hummed and rubbed Alex’s back, closing his eyes and breathing in the immigrant’s scent.

Thomas smiled to himself as Alexander kept kissing at his face, eventually, it moved to his neck and throat, lightly nipping on occasion and just inhaling his scent again. Thomas was enjoying himself, listening to Alexander's happy hums as he kissed his neck and let his eyes fall shut as they sat there.

He was reveling in all of the attention that the smaller man was giving him, letting Alexander lead as he pleased. After a minute or two, Alexander pulled away and gazed into Thomas’ eyes, memorizing every detail of Thomas’ face.

“I think we should start from the beginning,” Alexander commented. “We need a new chapter.”

Thomas pursed his lips.

“Then let’s write it together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No broken Hearts! You're welcome :0  
> Check us out on Tumblr! We won't bite  
> @hanannnnnnn  
> @WhatIsTarnationn
> 
> Kudos mean so much! Thank you for all the support!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnndddd here's the new chapter~  
> Have some happy bois

Alexander let out a sigh. He was draped over Thomas' chest, their lips just breaking from a kiss as Alexander sat up and traced his bare chest, before he giggled and cuddled into him. It was still light outside, they had just finished lunch.

"So I was thinking,” Thomas purred, twirling his hair with one finger as he watched Alexander practically melt with the contact, “we should go on a hot date tonight. To that French place." He smiled, and gently gently pat Alexander's back with his other hand, which was also bare and hidden under the comforter.

Alexander nodded quickly. "That would be fantastic."

Thomas smiled warmly, and kissed Alexander’s forehead, anticipating their night out. This would be their first time out in public as a couple. Thomas never saw this coming... to think that he used to despise this beautiful man just a few days ago seemed like a foreign idea to him now.

Alexander smiled and leaned to pepper kisses to the man’s jaw and neck as he sat with him in bed. They stayed like that for a while, Thomas rubbing Alexander's back and Alexander kissing him. It was about a half an hour when Alexander got up and stretched, going to change, then Thomas grabbed his arm gently.

"I have an idea, doll,” he whispered.

“Mmm,” Alex hummed, and bit his lip. “What sort of idea are we talking about?”

Thomas laughed. “God, you’re horny. It’s not gonna be sex until later, sweetheart.”

Alexander pouted. “What’s the idea?” he whined.

“I’m gonna call you a cab that you’re actually going to get into this time,” Thomas explained. “Go to your place, get dressed nice, and I’ll pick you up for our date.”

Alexander rose a brow, but smiled at Thomas. It was a great idea, and he slowly wandered back to him, planting a soft kiss onto his cheek. His lips brushed against his stubble, and he smiled at the feeling of it. Thomas smiled back at him, gently pulling him down onto his lap. Fortunately, there was a blanket between them. He admired the man and winked softly, leaning forward to pepper kisses against his neck. Alexander felt his kisses and tilted his head back, gasping gently and biting his lip lightly. Thomas smirked and nipped gently, before he pulled away.

“Get some clothes on, babe. You wouldn’t want to scare off the taxi.”

Alex laughed, but got up off of Thomas’ lap. “What a tease,” he muttered under his breath.

“Me? A tease?” Thomas feigned surprise. “I’m not the one who’s strutting around naked, darling.”

Alexander could feel his face warming up. He made some sort of retort, then quickly disappeared into Thomas’ en-suite to get dressed.

Thomas chuckled faintly, slowly getting up to throw on his boxers before he went after him, sighing as he sorted through his dress shirts. He did, however, sneak a peek at Alexander before he got dressed, smiling slyly.

Alex was bent over the sink, washing his face. Thomas couldn’t help but stare. That man had a _body_. He couldn’t believe that he initially didn’t want to have a real relationship with him. He looked beautiful, even when doing something as mundane as getting dressed.

Thomas quickly ducked back into the bedroom before Alexander could notice him.

He huffed a little, blushing to himself as he went through his clothing to try to figure out something to wear. He wouldn’t put on any more clothes, just making sure that Alexander could get surprised by what he was going to wear.

Alexander soon wandered out, a pair of Thomas’ deep magenta sweatpants hanging low on his hips as he pulled a tank top over his head. Thomas paused and slowly leaned over to peck his lips, and Alexander leaned up to engage in the kiss a bit more, but Thomas gingerly grabbed his hips and nudged him away. “Sex later, doll, remember. I’ll call a cab.”

Alexander rolled his eyes, but stayed silent as he watched Thomas (who was still not fully dressed) call the taxi. When he got off of the phone, Alex made a beeline to the other man and showered gentle kisses all over his body.

“I’ll miss you,” Alex said quietly. Thomas’ heart fluttered; he hoped Alex couldn’t hear how hard it was beating. Nevertheless, he kept his cool.

“It’s literally gonna be like, a couple of hours until I pick you up,” he supplied, rubbing Alex’s back.

Alexander laughed softly. “I know.”

Thomas smiled down at the male, letting him cuddle up into himself as he kissed his forehead.

 “You’re cute.” He mused softly and admired him as Alexander cuddled more into him, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

 “And you’re handsome.” Alexander retorted, grinning up at Thomas who let out a soft chuckle.

 They stayed like that for a while, just embracing in the middle of Thomas’ bedroom. Just then, Thomas’ phone chimed, breaking the peaceful moment that the two men were having; Alexander had to reluctantly let go so that Thomas could check it.

 “Your taxi’s here,” Thomas informed him, looking at the message. “Let me put on a shirt and I’ll walk you out.”

“Always the gentleman,” Alexander poked his stomach before he turned away from him.  

“Darlin’, tell me something I don’t know,” Thomas replied, winking at Alex before rummaging through his drawers and putting on a t-shirt.

Alexander smiled softly, watching Thomas as he pulled on the shirt, then went back to him, pressing a kiss to his forehead before taking his hand to lead him out of the bedroom. Alexander clung onto the hand gently, as if if he’d let go he’d lose Thomas forever.

 The Virginian glanced to him when he felt such strong grip, but decided to not question it. Advancing to the front door and sighing as he opened it. The last time he’d been through this was to beg Alexander to stay with him. He cringed at the thought slightly.

“Hey.” Alexander reluctantly let go of Thomas’ hand, and cupped his face. “I’ll see you soon, okay?”

Thomas just nodded, and placed his hands on top of Alex’s. He surged in for a quick kiss before Alexander removed hands. His heart overflowed with emotion as he watched the man he loved walk down the stairs of Monticello and into his taxi.

Thomas let out a slow breath, trying to calm his senses. _He’ll be home for only a while. He’ll be back_  he reminded to himself. He smiled towards the tinted back seat window that had Alexander behind it. He then slowly closed the door and sighed deeply. It worried him seeing the man leave like that. But he knew he would have him back in his arms soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! We apologize for the slow edits, personal stuff has been going on. (we are fine, I promise)
> 
> Talk to us on Tumblr, we won't bite!  
> @WhatIsTarnationn  
> @hanannnnnn
> 
> Have a wonderful day/night :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow an update? it’s more likely than you think

Thomas held his breath as he walked up to Alexander’s apartment. He didn’t know why he felt so nervous- he’d experienced the most intimate moments with him, but was getting jittery at the thought of going on their first real date.

Pushing aside his anxiety, he straightened his suit jacket and knocked on the door.

Alexander answered the door, he looked a little more feminine than Thomas (thanks to his curves) but certainly looked well cleaned up. He had on a pale green dress shirt and was buttoning up his darker green vest over to. The suit's jacket hung up on the coat hanger beside the door. "Thomas! Hey....sorry. I didn't expect you to be over so soon." He gave a sheepish look and invited him inside.

Thomas nodded and went in, peeking around the apartment. It was well cleaned up, but slightly small. Certainly comfortable, though.

"Darlin', I gave you an entire hour,” Thomas mused; it was more teasing than angry.

"I know." Alex smiled softly and blushed lightly, watching as Thomas came closer to help since Alexander's hands had been slipping since Thomas entered. He carefully buttoned up the vest and smiled down at the male.

"Stop it." Alexander blushed and looked away from Thomas, who winked.

“I like looking at you,” Thomas said simply. “You’re a revolution.”

Alexander didn’t think it was possible for him to blush even more, but he felt his face burn more intensely at Thomas’ statement.

“We’re gonna be late if we don’t get a move on,” Alexander mumbled, looking down.

Thomas didn’t answer, but just lifted Alexander’s chin up so that he was looking him in the eye.

Alexander swallowed lightly and looked at the man. Thomas' eyes surged deep into Alexander's for a moment, and Alexander couldn't help but lean up to connect their lips into a deep kiss. Thomas' eyes fell shut as he kissed the man, hands wandering down the male’s back as Alexander's went to hold Thomas' tie and pulled him closer. They remained like that for what felt like centuries until they parted, Thomas looking awestruck and Alexander looking very much like a mess. He let go of the man's tie and mumbled a quick apology before he shuffled over to get on his jacket.

Thomas just looked on, smug with the fact that he was the one who made Alexander this flustered.

“We need to get a move on, or we’re gonna be late,” Thomas echoed Alexander’s words with a smirk.

“Ha ha,” Alexander deadpanned. Once he had sorted himself out, he grabbed Thomas’ hand and led him out of his apartment to where the Virginian’s car was waiting.

Thomas let go of Alex’s hand and quickly ran in front of him to open the passenger side for Alexander.

Alexander lifted a brow, but allowed Thomas to help him inside of the car.

Thomas got in after, and they were shortly en route to their destination, with Alex resting his hand on Thomas’ thigh while the older man was driving.

Thomas managed to lightly flirt with the man and smiled softly. The radio was playing a quiet pop tune, but he still talked over it. When he stopped for a red light, Thomas felt Alexander's hand wander up his thigh a bit more, and the Virginian let out a soft, deep chuckle.

“You're so wanting,” he tutted, as the light turned green and he began to drive again, looking at the road as Alexander smirked slyly.

It took all of Thomas’ willpower not to pullover to the side of the road and rip off Alexander’s clothes right then and there. The immigrant was teasing him, leading him on. Alex had been like this all morning and afternoon, no matter how many times Thomas had told him to wait for tonight. Maybe he had to teach him a lesson about patience when they came back from dinner.

At this thought, Thomas chuckled to himself.

“What’s funny?” Alexander enquired.

Thomas lifted Alexander’s hand to his lips and kissed it. He smirked. “Nothing.”

Alexander rose a brow at the male, but shrugged a little and slowly let his hand run back to his thigh once Thomas placed his hand back on the steering wheel.

Thomas glanced to the male slowly, who slowly leaned over to kiss his jaw. He noticed that Thomas had recently shaved his stubble down so it wasn't grown out to much; it was quite scratchy against his lips, but he loved that.

"Darlin' better stop teasin',” Thomas huffed.

Alex just smiled and leaned in even closer, his lips brushing against Thomas’ ear.

“Don’t act like you don’t like it,” he whispered, before nibbling his earlobe.

Thomas felt shivers down his spine- his grip on the steering wheel tightened. He tried to focus on the road, but it was kind of hard to drive with Alexander nibbling and kissing down the side of his face.

“Sit back in your fucking seat and let me drive,” Thomas demanded. He couldn’t deal with this any longer. At this rate, he wasn’t going to make it to dinner.

“Oh...?” Alex seemed slightly taken aback, but complied, scooting away from Thomas, but keeping his hand glued to his thigh.

Thomas sighed softly when he moved away, slightly thankfully as he tried to calm his breathing, hoping that Alexander couldn't tell just _how_ much that had turned him on.

But Alexander noticed all right, oh yes he did. He gently began to massage his thigh, trying his best to inch closer to the middle of the older man's legs without it being noticeable at first, and it worked, because Thomas was so focused on calming himself down and driving.

But, Thomas’ focus only lasted for so long. Eventually, he was conscious of Alex’s hand slowly creeping up to his upper inner thigh.

“Goddammit,” he growled under his breath. No amount of scolding would get Alex to quit. Thomas was just going to have to rise above the occasion and make Alex wait.

Thomas stayed silent as Alexander let his hand wander up slowly.

"I'll have you know that if I get an erection you and only you are going to have to take care of it." He rose a brow. "And I'm not pulling over."

“You think that’s gonna stop me?” Alexander teased. “I can totally deal with you while you’re driving.”

“If I cum on this suit, you’re paying my dry cleaning bill,” Thomas tried. He hoped Alexander, being the frugal little shit that he was, would let him drive in peace and carry on with this after dinner.

However, Alexander shrugged. “I’ll deal with that too.”

Fuck. He almost forgot how stubborn Alex was.

He huffed softly and glared softly as Alexander slowly took off his seat belt and leaned down to nuzzle Thomas' thigh, the Virginian groaned and gripped the wheel. "Fuck...Hamilton...stop it,” he tried gently. "I told you to wait." He huffed out and began to pant softly as Alexander began to nuzzle the middle of the man's legs.

“You tell me a lot of things,” the smaller man answered back, starting tounzip Thomas’ pants.

At this point, Thomas had given up fighting against Alex’s advances, and shifted so that Alex could fully undo his trousers.

He dove his hand into Thomas’ pants and pulled out his dick, which was already hard and leaking from the tip.

Thomas groaned softly and bit his lip, glaring down at the male for a moment when they stopped at another red light. Alexander winked up at him before he placed kisses onto his tip. The older man shuddered lightly, let his mouth fall open with a curse, and began to drive again. Alexander pumped his dick lightly, watching the man shuffle.

“Fuuuck....” Thomas’ knuckles were white from where he was holding the steering wheel.

Alexander smirked, and slowly began licking up and down Thomas’ shaft. The feeling was electric, and Thomas almost missed the light going green.

“Shit,” he said, hurrying to drive on.

Alex drew back and spoke to Thomas, his lips puffy.“Too bad you’re not pulling over, huh.”

"Shut the fuck up." Thomas hissed out, biting down on his lip as he continued to drive, his mind in hysterics as he tried to focus on where he was supposed to go. Alexander rolled his eyes a little and slowly sank his mouth down on the man's cock. Thomas moaned out, trying to keep his hips down.

Once he had found a steady pace, Alexander began bobbing his head in a faster rhythm.

Thomas bit down on his lip, trying to keep from crying out. He didn’t need Alexander to have his ego boosted right now.

After a few more moments, Thomas couldn’t take it any more. The familiar heat began coiling up in his abdomen, and he started to thrust his hips, hoping that Alexander would take that as a sign that he was almost to his climax.

Alexander easily went deeper on the man and allowed the thrusts, Thomas babbling softly and moaning out his name softly as he came, Alexander moving his hands up to make sure none of his cum would drip down onto Thomas' pants.

The Virginian sighed out and leaned back against the seat, swallowing as he inhaled deeply. "F-fuck..." he grumbled, and Alexander let out a laugh after swallowing and tucked the man's dick back in his boxers, nodding as he zipped up his pants.

“I’ll take that dry cleaning bill now,” he mocked, wiping his mouth and sitting back in his seat.

Thomas just stayed quiet, panting as he watched the road. He was still riding out his high, but any more delay and they were going to miss their reservation.

“We’re almost there,” Thomas notified the other man.

Alexander nodded faintly and smiled at him, putting his seatbelt back on and watching Thomas calmly. The man was shaking slightly, still panting in surprise at what had just happened.

Once he was in the parking lot to the restaurant, Thomas slowly turned the car off and turned to Alexander. The smaller man rose a brow and took off his own seatbelt, just as Thomas leaned over and connected their lips deeply, Alexander kissed back quickly, eyes falling shut and trying to kiss back as much as he could. Thomas trailed his lips down onto his neck and bit down furiously, sucking a dark hickey on his skin right where anyone could see before he pulled away and took of his own seatbelt, Alexander was left red-faced and shocked.

“Come on, now,” Thomas prompted. “We mess around any more, we’ll be late. And you know how I feel about punctuality, Alexander.”

Alexander blushed even deeper, remembering one of their first encounters in his office, when Thomas had said something of the same nature to him. Composing himself, he followed Thomas out of the car and to the entrance of the restaurant.

Thomas smiled over at Alexander once they were out of the car. The smaller man sighed contently, moving closer to his side and letting his arm tightly wrap around Thomas' own. As they walked towards the entrance, Thomas let himself lead and opened the door for the Alexander. Once they entered, Thomas greeted the man and told him their reservations, speaking in a soft French tone which seemed to impress the man who looked to be fluent in the language, and they carried on with it until Thomas and Alexander were led to their table.

Once they were both seated, Alexander took a moment to look around at the restaurant. The whole place screamed romance, and he could see why Thomas had taken a liking to this place. The decorations were elegant, with the lighting just dim enough to create an atmosphere. Thomas looked right at home, perusing the menu and pointing out his favourites to Alexander.

Thomas glanced up at Alexander for a moment, and they met eyes for a few moments, just enjoying the warmth of one another's eyes as they sat together. Thomas reached under the table slowly, his hand grabbing Alexander's as they sat together, Alexander nodded and slowly began to read over the menu again, blushing lightly now.

After they had ordered, Thomas directed all of his attention to Alexander. He loved looking at the smaller man. The little mannerisms that he used to find annoying and irritating now fascinated him and made him fall in love with Alex even more.

Alexander noticed that Thomas was looking at him, it made him blush. Thomas, who just couldn't peel his eyes away from the beautiful man, let out a gentle sigh. "Alexander....you're beautiful."

Alexander was taken back by his words, tripping over his own to try to find a comeback. "We-Well....so are you." he blushed heavily with embarrassment, biting down on his lip lightly.

Alex thanked his lucky stars that the food came when it did, or else he was going to melt under Thomas’ stare.

While they were eating, Thomas took the liberty of feeding Alex bits of his food that he wanted the man to try. He held his fork up to Alex’s mouth, making eye contact as Alex parted his lips for the food.

Alex decided that if Thomas was going to go on a flirt that evening, he was going to make a small flirty show for him, when the food came up to his lips, he fluttered his eye lashes slightly, and carefully leaned forward, taking the fork in his mouth and slowly pulling the food off. Thomas licked his lips slightly, still making eye contact with him, and grumbling a soft. "Damn.."

Alex looked at Thomas through hooded eyes, taking his time to chew the food in his mouth. He had got his confidence back for the night.

Thomas just marvelled at him. Before they knew it, they had finished their food and Thomas was asking for the bill.

Alexander sat there, watching Thomas. He noticed he looked awfully ready to just leave after they finished; when a woman brought back their bill, he thanked her in soft French. She seemed to blush, before thanking him back and walking off. Thomas smirked softly and just shrugged, pulling out his wallet and leaving a generous tip before nodding for Alexander to follow after leaving the money with the bill and getting ready to leave.

Soon, they were in Thomas’ car and were on their way back to Thomas’ house.

“Thomas, the food was amazing,” Alex gushed. “I’ve had such a great night.” He placed his hand on Thomas’ thigh.

Thomas let out a small chuckle. “It’s not over yet, darlin’.”

Alexander blushed, rubbing his thigh slowly. "Oh really?" he asked innocently, looking up at the Virginian.

"Really." He smiled, looking over at Alexander and humming. "I'm sure you'll love it, sweetheart,” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! sorry it’s taken a while to update... it just be like that sometimes 
> 
> go follow us on tumblr for some Quality Content™:  
> @WhatIsTarnationn  
> @hanannnnnnn
> 
>  
> 
> make sure to leave kudos and comments! they really make our day! WE LOVE YOU ❤️


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise bitch! bet you thought you’d seen the last of us !!! 
> 
> fr tho sorry it’s been a while yikes

Thomas sat silently for a while, with Alexander watching him carefully. He didn't know what to say, so he just watched Thomas, slightly day dreaming about what they would be up to once they got back to Monticello. Thomas broke the silence after a moment. He didn't look at Alexander, eyes glued on the road.

"Alexander, my love?" he asked quietly.

"Yes?" Alexander replied softly, raising a brow.

Thomas took a deep breath, sorting through his mind to find the words he needed to say.

"I know....I haven't asked this yet, and It just feels right, at this moment. I have deep feelings for you, I care a lot for youand...I want you to be my boyfriend." He slowly looked over at Alexander, face showing just how vulnerable he was for Alexander.

“Thomas, I...” Alex was speechless for once. “I’d love to...”

Thomas’ face broke out in a huge grin. “Well shit. Didn’t think I’d get this far.”

“Shut up. I’d love to be your boyfriend. Fuck...” Alex was breathless. “I love you so fucking much.” He grabbed Thomas’ face and planted a kiss on his cheek, mindful that Thomas had to keep his eyes on the road.

Thomas was grinning for ear to ear. Alexander was nearly laughing at how giddy he now was, practically bouncing in his seat.

“I'm dating Thomas Jefferson,” he said happily, and Thomas chuckled, shaking his head playfully.

“I don’t know why you agreed to it,” the Virginian chuckled.

Alexander shrugged and caressed Thomas’ cheek, suddenly much more somber. “It’s one of the best decisions I’ve ever made.”

Thomas swallowed, not expecting to feel the sudden surge of emotion that washed over him. He took a deep breath and got ahold of himself, smiling at how Alexander was glowing in the seat beside him.

Alexander smiled happily, reaching to hold one of Thomas' hands, kissing it repeatedly. "I love you so much,”he whispered and grinned softly.

Thomas nodded and chuckled faintly. "You're adorable,” he stated, then sighed happily.

"So....what are we gonna do when we get home?" Alexander asked curiously

Thomas just shrugged with a smirk. “I don’t know.”

“Fuck you,” Alex scowled playfully. “Come on, what have you got planned?” he whined, tugging on Thomas’ arm.

“You’re just gonna have to wait, baby,” Thomas replied cooly.

Thomas laughed softly as Alexander kept trying to drag him, gently kissing at his cheek at times.

When they finally reached Monticello, Thomas got out of the car and immediately went to Alex’s side to open the door for him.

“Is the the boyfriend treatment?” Alexander teased. Although he was joking, his stomach fluttered at the sentence. He was Thomas’ _boyfriend_.

Thomas just rolled his eyes lovingly and grabbed his hand, leading him up to Monticello’s steps.

Alexander watched the Virginian cooly. He looked so happy at this moment, unlocking the door for the two of them to go inside. Alexander couldn't help but slowly let his hand slip into Thomas', and when Jefferson took a split second to gaze down at Alexander with such a heavy gaze, Alexander drew to the conclusion of what Thomas could be planning for the rest of the night. He bit his lip a little and walked in front of him, swaying his hips slightly as he went inside, and squeaking when he felt firm large hands grab his hips from behind after hearing the heavy front door shut.

“Thomas...” Alex moaned as he felt the other man’s hands rub all over him.

He could feel Thomas breathing right next to his ear.

All of a sudden, Thomas pulled away.

Alexander was confused and turned to face the other man, who was smirking.

“Thomas?” Alex lifted a brow. “What’s going on? What are you doing?”

Thomas shrugged. “I kinda wanna take a shower before bed. It’s been a long day.” He started to make his way up the stairs, leaving Alex to follow him.

“A shower..?” Alex’s eyes widened. “Oh.”

Alexander fumbled up the stairs after the tall man, who had taken the liberties to strip off his suit jacket, shucking it into the bedroom and untying his tie. Alexander watched with wide eyes, and just went after him, biting his lip and watching the taller man slowly undress himself layer by layer of the suit. The man soon turned to him, completely shirtless and now unbuttoning his pants. Alexander stared at the man's hips, gaping at just how _sexy_ Thomas was. Where his v-line dipped below his waist band, you could see a line of bite marks on the skin. Thomas smirked, and now justmoved closer, carefully stripping off Alexander's jacket, the immigrant till gaping at him.

Once Thomas had removed all of Alex’s clothing, he pulled him towards the bathroom and stepped into the shower, turning it on. Steam surrounded Thomas, and Alex took a moment to gaze at how magnificent the man in front of him was.

Unable to control himself, he stepped into the cubicle with the taller man.

Alexander blinked at Thomas, who didn't seem too surprised that he stepped in beside him, he simply moved over, letting Alexander go in front of him. The place Alexander was standing made the immigrant a little sheepish, and he couldn't help but gasp when he looked up at Thomas, the water going into his curls and making them stick to his forehead. The Virginian reached over and grabbed a bottle of shampoo, and Alexander leaned over and squinted, trying to make out the label, before he snorted. "Coconut Curls? The elegant Thomas Jefferson--"

“Shut the fuck up." Thomas replied breezily.

Alex was silent after that. He watched as Thomas squirted shampoo into his hand and began lathering it all over his head. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Thomas’ hands, and how they moved. He wanted those hands all over him. 

“Here, let me help,” Alex said. He reached his own hands into Thomas’ hair. Thomas lowered his hands and just stared at Alex’s face with what the smaller man could only describe as indifference.

Alex began massaging Thomas’ scalp and pulling strands of his hair. At this, Thomas fluttered his eyes shut, but that was the most Alex managed to get out of him. Alexander frowned. Thomas was acting a little strange.

Thomas slowly just sighed and relaxed into the hands, Alexander drawing his eyebrows together as he watched his expressions. Thomas placed his hands on the man's hips carefully, pulling him closer and pausing to gently kiss his lips. Alexander smiled and returned the kiss whenever he could.

"Oh Thomas.." he whispered and relaxed as the Virginian allowed him to curl up into his chest. Thomas simply reached and put the bottle away, before he grabbed at the other shampoo that was used when he was tired of smelling like coconut. He smiled and looked down at Alexander, before getting that on his hands and beginning to run his fingers through the shorter man's hair.

Alex almost purred at the contact. He savoured every time Thomas tugged his hair. Thomas was gentle. Alex couldn’t help but lean forward and pepper kisses along the other man’s collar bone, just wanting to convey to Thomas how much he felt for him.

Thomas hummed softly, carefully making sure that there was enough suds in his hair before washing it out, then turned so that his back was to the water so that it would rain down into his hair more. He moved his hands away from his boyfriend to mess with his hair, the soap running down his body until it washed down the drain.

He turned the water off when they were finished washing, and stepped out, leaving the shower door open for Alex to hop out. After drying himself off and giving Alex another towel, Thomas made his way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, where he lay down on the bed.

Alex timidly approached him and sat down next to Thomas on the bedspread.

“Hey,” Alex said softly, stroking the wet strands off of Thomas’ forehead. “What’re you thinking?”

Thomas looked up at Alexander, a kind smile on his face as he stared into te beautiful brown eyes of his lover, he let out a chuckle.

"I'm thinking about how beautiful you are." he confessed, making Alexander flush, leaning down to peck his full lips with a smile.

"Such the flirt,” Alexander whispered and paused when he felt Thomas' hand slowly creep up his side.

"Alexander..." Thomas murmured softly, biting his lip as he eyed the smaller man.

Alex adjusted his position so that his neck was exposed to Thomas. The older man didn’t hesitate to start passionately kissing and biting all over him, slowly making his way back up to Alexander’s lips.

Alexander moaned and began to grind his hips up, craving more and more contact.

Thomas tutted. “It’s my turn, darling. You have to learn how to be patient. Do you think I’ve forgotten that little stunt you pulled in the car earlier today?”

Alexander whimpered softly as he watched Thomas, the older man slowly pulled him onto his thighs, leaning forward and softly sucking on his neck. The immigrant gasped and let out a strangled noise as he pushed close to Thomas, who kept nipping and sucking on his neck. He slowly kissed down his collar and just stayed quiet, his hands roaming the smaller man's body eagerly.

Thomas looked up at Alexander, his eyes dark with lust. When he finally spoke, it sent shivers down Alexander's spine.

"Would you like to....change things up tonight?"

Alexander could feel himself heating up.

“What did you have in mind?” Alex asked, licking his lips.

Thomas didn’t answer, but instead surged forward and trapped Alex’s lips in a searing kiss. He began to lay the smaller man down on the bed, straddling Alex’s sides with his knees.

Alexander grabbed Thomas' face, trying to move deeper into the kiss as Thomas shifted on top of him; almost in an instant, Alexander realized why Thomas had been acting like this all night.

"God, yes....please....Thomas,” he groaned against his lips as he felt the Virginian's cock slightly grind against his own.

Thomas replied with another simple word. "Condom?" He reached over to open a bedside table drawer.

“Hurry up,” Alex replied with a moan, still holding onto Thomas, who was rooting around in his bedside table.

Thomas finally retrieved a condom packet and a bottle of lube, and repositioned himself on the bed. He leaned down one more time to capture Alex’s lips with his own, drawing out a sound that was almost a whine out of the immigrant.

Thomas just kissed the man, his hands moving to tear open the condom packet and roll it on himself, he cleared his throat and then shifted down farther Alexander's body, pulling away and looking up at him with a smirk. The bottle of lube popping open before he squirted a good amount on his hand.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this,” Thomas breathed, inching closer and closer to Alexander.

Alexander was getting impatient. “Then hurry up and- fuuuck...” Alex’s sentence was cut short as Thomas pushed his finger inside of his entrance.

Alexander panted out, making a grab for Thomas, other arm to steady himself as the lubed up finger entered him, he closed his eyes tightly and let out soft gasps for air.

“Fuck-- _Fuck_!" Alexander whined as Thomas just continued to ease the finger deeper and deeper inside of him, Thomas was just watching smugly.

"Damn...you’re all about just one finger, mm? Imagine what you'll do when I--"

"Shu-Shut up!" Alexander cried out, and his eyes widened as Thomas curled the finger inside of him.

Alex let out a wanton moan. Thomas didn’t think it would have been this easy to get a reaction out of Alex.

“Ready for another?” Thomas asked quietly, growing impatient himself.

Alexander was unravelling already, but Thomas wasn’t about to ease up on him.

“Shit- yes!” Alex’s breaths were heavy, but this just turned Thomas on even more.

Alexander bit down harshly on his lip as he watched Thomas' expression; the Virginian was watching his hand as he pulled it back slightly to allow a second finger into the man's entrance.

"Oh...darlin'...you look so good,” he murmured softly as he slowly pushed the fingers into him, Alexander threw his head back, crying out Thomas' name loudly as he fisted a hand into the sheets.

Thomas kept up the pace of his fingers, pumping them in and out and scissoring them to make sure that Alex was fully prepared and stretched.

“I think I’m ready,” Alex panted, his eyes lidded.

Thomas nodded and removed his fingers, making his way up Alex’s body so that he could kiss him.

“How are we doing this?” Thomas asked, giving another kiss to Alexander’s collarbone.

“Let me stay on my back,” Alex replied. “Wanna see your face when you cum.”

Thomas raised his eyebrow with a smirk, but complied, positioning himself on top of Alex.

Alexander giggled faintly, his legs gingerly wrapping around the man’s hips.

“God...I love you,” Alexander whispered, closing his eyes and biting his lip as his felt Thomas gently pull his hips closer as he lined himself up. The Scotsman slowly leaned closer and pressed his lips into Thomas’, and the Virginian pushed in, evoking moans from both of the men as he slowly entered him with careful, small thrusts.

“Fuck...” Thomas cursed to himself.

Alex craned his neck up and peppered kisses all over Thomas’ chest. He ran his hands up and down any part of Thomas’ body that he could reach, occasionally pulling his hair, which elicited a moan from the taller man.

“Go faster,” Alex whispered. “I can take it.”

Thomas bent his head down and kissed Alexander deeply, and started to make his thrusts deeper and at different angles, trying to hit Alexander’s prostate.

Alexander kissed back deeply, his hands tangled in Thomas' messy curls.

“Fu-Fuck..." Alexander moaned, and gripped onto Thomas desperately. Thomas had his eyes tightly closed, hips ramming into Alexander as deep as he could push inside. He was desperately search of that sweet spot in the Scotsman.

A sudden cry from Alex let Thomas know that he had managed to find it. The noises Alex was making was enough to make Thomas cum right there and then, but he wanted to wait. Thomas kept at it with relentless energy, keeping his own orgasm at bay while Alex was getting closer and closer to his own.

“I... wanna cum... at the same time...” Thomas panted.

“I’m so close,” Alexander replied, holding onto Thomas’ biceps. The two men moved together for a few moments more until Alex began to feel the familiar heat of climax in his abdomen.

Alexander arched his back, letting out a sound similar to a quiet scream as Thomas drove himself deeper into him. “Thomas—I’m going to cum!!~” he yelped out, shoving his hips into Thomas’ before throwing his head back. He cried out, with Thomas still pounding into him for a few moments until he came into the condom, letting out a satisfied groan. As Alexander meekly leaned up to kiss collarbone, the two both struggled to calm down from their high.

Their bodies stuck together as they breathed in synchrony. Alex would have never seen himself in this situation a week ago. It amazed him.

“Too bad we’ve just showered,” Thomas chuckled quietly, getting Alex’s attention.

Alex just smiled and pushed some of the hair that was sticking to his forehead off of his face.

Thomas got up and made his way towards the bathroom, coming back with a flannel. He wiped down Alex’s torso, kissing his skin now and then. Each action was so tender and loving; Thomas was gentle andsoft.

When he finished, he sat back down on the bed with Alex and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face into the crook between Alex’s shoulder and neck.

Alexander could feel Thomas’ breathing even out as he drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! we both appreciate y’all so MUCH! 
> 
> for some reason, tumblr’s still around so come talk to us! 
> 
> @WhatIsTarnationn  
> @hanannnnnnn
> 
> if you haven’t left kudos, you’ll run out of coconut curls next time you shower so i wouldn’t take that chance tbh :/// 
> 
> WE LOVE YOU ❤️


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hey! we’re back! happy belated new year! sorry we’ve taken so long for this to be churned out... we hope it was worth the wait! 💕

“Jesus.” Thomas groaned, waiting at the bathroom door for Alexander. “For fuck’s sake, Hamilton. You look fine. We have to go to work in less than an hour, and it’s a twenty minute drive!”

Alexander let out a soft sigh, slowly walking out. He was wearing a dark grey buttoned up shirt and black jeans, both of which were Thomas’, and hugged him in so many right spots that Thomas couldn’t help but stare at him. The immigrant stuck his tongue out at him, then went to go find his shoes.

The Virginian looked away slowly, going to find his own, and slowly moved to his drawer, pulling out a bottle of expensive looking cologne and spraying it on himself.

Smelling good made him feel empowered, as though he could do anything. It seemed silly, but it made him confident. He carefully placed the bottle back, and checked his appearance once more in the mirror. After putting his shoes on, he made his way downstairs to meet Alexander.

Alexander smiled at Thomas when he passed him to open the door, catching a whiff of his cologne that nearly made his mouth water.

“Ooh..” he grumbled to himself, starting to follow after towards his expensive ass car.

“Hmm?” Thomas raised a brow, looking back at Alexander.

Alex shook his head. “Nothing. You just smell _really_ good.”

Thomas smirked. He opened the car door for Alex, which seemed to be one of his reflexes by now, and laughed.

“It’s my natural musk, darling.”

Alex rolled his eyes, trying to shrug it off, but it smelled so _good_ . He didn’t want to admit it, but he was getting a little turned on.

Alex slowly got into the car, Thomas meeting his eyes for a moment, a smug look passing through his handsome brown eyes, before he closed the door.

The drive to work was quiet, Thomas mouthing lyrics to the rap song on the radio, where Alexander would occasionally look at watch his lips move. The sight was a beautiful one to see, and Thomas hardly noticed him staring at his lips, and soon, Alexander had to keep shifting around, his hand falling into his lap to shield his painful (and quite embarrassing) boner.

“What’re you doing?” Thomas asked.

 _Fuck_. He must have noticed the fidgeting.

Alexander was quick to reply. “N-Nothing. I’m just trying to get comfortable.” He followed his statement with nervous laughter.

“Hmm,” Thomas voiced. “I’m not quite convinced.”

“What do you mean?”

“These are leather seats, baby. There’s no way they’d be uncomfortable,” Thomas told him with a smirk.

The color in Alexander’s face drained. He looked at Thomas, then slowly looked to the side, biting his lip. He was trying to just hide his boner so it wasn’t obvious, but Thomas let out a noise of surprise and understanding.

“My, you’ve got yourself a hard-on, don’t you?” Thomas purred.

“Wh-What? No?” Alexander laughed nervously once more. “I have no idea what you’re talking about Jefferson.”

“No idea, huh?” Thomas let out an amused chuckle.

Alex was getting increasingly flustered. “Just...just let me try and calm down or something. Don’t talk to me for a while.”

“Oh no, sweetheart.” Thomas removed Alex’s hands from his lap, so that his election was exposed. “I’ll take care of it.”

“You’re driving!”

“Can you hold on until we get to work?” Thomas asked. “We’re a few minutes away.”

“I guess- but where exactly are you thinking of taking care of it?” Alex knew better than to question Thomas when he had made a decision, but there was no where in the office where they could possible get away with anything.

Thomas just smiled coyly, placing his hand on Alex’ last upper thigh, dangerously close to his crotch.

Alex meander inhaled deeply and looked at Thomas’ hand. “Oh...” he murmured faintly and glanced to Thomas, who now kept his eyes on the road, but his smirk was wider than ever.

“You’re not seriously thinking that we are going to get away with this...?” Alexander murmured sheepishly to the man, staring at him with wife eyes.

Thomas, being ever the nonchalant man that he was, just shrugged.

“It’ll be an experience, Alexander,” he laughed. “Don’t tell me you’ve never thought about it.”

“Well, I mean sure...” Alex mumbled. “But like, only in theory.”

“Let’s test that theory out, huh?” Thomas winked, and Alex had forgotten all about his doubts of their plans. He had barely noticed that they were pulling up to the office until the car had stopped.

“Uhh,” he started, “how am I supposed to walk through the office in my...um... condition?”

“Take your jacket off and hold it in front of you?” Thomas suggested. It amazed Alex how casual Thomas was being over the whole ordeal.

Alexander nodded slowly, stripping off his jacket as he got out of the car, waiting for Thomas before heading up the stairs to the office, Thomas humming faintly as he led the man through the halls, glancing around briefly before he pulled him into a small supply closet. He attached his lips to Alexander’s, the younger man quickly making a grab for Thomas tie.

Alex managed to quickly undo the knot and began working on Thomas’ top buttons. His fingers were shaking with excitement; it took him multiple tries to open each one. He didn’t know why _this_ of all situations was exciting him so much... maybe it was the fact that anyone could hear them, or walk in... Alex hoped that Thomas had picked a spot where people wouldn’t be around much.

He was ripped from his thoughts when Thomas pulled away from their kiss and began kissing and biting his neck.

“Ahh- be... careful,” Alex was trying to be conscious and think through his lust of the moment, but he was unable to form his sentences fully. “Only... below collar.”

Thomas rolled his eyes, but obliged, and began undoing Alex’s own buttons to his shirt. As soon as Alexander was able to unbutton Thomas’ shirt, he eagerly let his hands roam across his chest. His hands were still shaking; he _needed_ Thomas to touch him. He was practically trembling with excitement as Thomas drew him closer, his lips moved across his collar bone and nipping swiftly, before his tongue darted out to run across the expanse of skin.

“Fuck...Thomas please,” he whined softly, shaking as the Virginian pulled him closer, his hands running up and down his back carefully as he let the other man’s shirt fall to the ground.

Everything was so hot around them, Thomas’ mind was spinning... he was trying to keep himself calm through Alexander’s lust, because he was worried they wouldn’t have time to worry about himself and Alexander. Alexander didn’t seem to be helping him though.

“Fuck,” he groaned, tightly closing his eyes as Alexander pressed their hips together.

Alexander smirked, happy that he was getting a reaction out of Thomas. He began grinding his hips again, but this time, it was rougher. The symphony of groans that came out of Thomas’ mouth made Alex’s heart flutter for a couple of seconds.

“Are you still hard?” Thomas asked through his groans, remembering the whole reason why they ended up in this supply closet.

“More than ever,” Alex replied.

Thomas chuckled, a mischievous look in his eye. “Let’s fix that, then.” 

Alexander bit his lip, helping Thomas unzip his pants, before the taller man grabbed his member quickly.

Alexander hid his face as best as he could, letting Thomas handle him however he pleased.

“Oh god...please,” he breathed against his shirt. Thomas pulled back his hand to lick his palm, before returning it to the man’s cock, Alexander gasping softly at the new stimulation.

“You like that?” Thomas breathed into his ear. “Tell me how much you like it, baby.”

“Ahh, Thomas-“ Alex was unravelling before him. “... don’t stop...”

Thomas does up his hand, enjoying the sight of Alex becoming undone with the friction.

“Thomas...!” Alexander was getting closer and closer to climax. Thomas leaned forward as kissed him deeply, his hand maintaining its pace. “I’m almost there-“

Before Alex could finish his sentence, a voice that was not Thomas’ interrupted him.

“YO WHAT THE FUCK!”

Alexander quickly broke the kiss, his eyes wide as he quickly looked towards the voice, there were people, watching them. People he _worked_ with. God dammit Thomas.

Thomas looked up from after Alexander broke the kiss, his eyes heavy as he kept a firm grip on the man, his other arm wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer, his hand spreading open to somehow block his ass from other people’s view, because damnit that was his ass.

People murmured to themselves, taking pictures and gasping, Alexander watching with horror filled eyes, not being able to move.

To Alex’s surprise, Jefferson just... smiled. “Well, I didn’t expect a crowd, but the more the merrier,” he said, addressing the small audience that had gathered around the supply closet.

Alex turned to Thomas, his jaw dropping. How was Thomas making jokes at this time?

“Close your mouth darling,” Thomas said, placing two fingers under Alexander’s chin and closing his mouth. “There will be time for that later.”

This comment drew a mixture of cheers and disgusted sounds from the onlookers.

Alex finally sprung into action, and slammed the door, leaning with his back against it.

“You didn’t think to LOCK THE DOOR?” he panted, the realisation of what just happened hitting him full force.

Thomas gave him a surprised look. “What? You expected me to lock the door in a public area? I thought we were living on the edge, darlin’.” He shrugged a little, smirking.

Alexander stared at Thomas, his mouth gaping open again. “Why are you still joking around about this?”

“Are they going to do anything? No. Exactly, now why would I worry?” Thomas replied, raising a brow.

“But _Thomas_! They could do something. We could get fired for this!”

“We won’t,” Thomas shrugged.

“But _how_ _do_ _you_ _know_?!” Alex was beginning to get hysterical. “If this spreads around the office- if WASHINGTON finds out...!”

Thomas rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Alexander. “I’m a bullshitter, Alex. I know how to get out of things like this.”

Alex laughed. “You do say a lot of shit sometimes,” he mumbled, his face buried in Thomas’ chest. He felt safe all of a sudden, with Thomas’ scent filing his nostrils.

“Now, Darlin’, why don’t I finish you off, and I can walk you back to your office, mkay?” He asked softly and smiled lightly, his hands running across the man’s back.

Alex look up at Thomas, his eyes wide. “Are you fucking serious right now?”

Thomas just shrugged nonchalantly. “You didn’t finish.”

Alex, once again, let his mouth fall open. He swore to god, Thomas was the most sex driven man he had ever met.

Thomas just rolled his eyes and stuck two fingers into Alexander’s open mouth, watching with enjoyment when Alex’s natural reflex was to suck on them.

“So was that a yes?”

Alex nodded, unable to speak.

Thomas grinned devilishly, and removed his fingers. Maintaining eye contact, he returned to Alexander’s zipper and undid it once more.

Alexander glanced down to Thomas’ hands, his own hand quickly moving to lock the door and bite his lip. He watched Thomas, how his dark brown eyes remained locked on Alexander’s. It made the immigrant speechless.

Thomas, after the small moment of unzipping the man’s pants thought. He gazed towards the door, then to Alexander, before he carefully went to his knees, the closet having just enough room for him to fit.

He carefully pulled down his boxers and admired the man with a soft smirk, before leaning over and sucking on his tip.

Alex leaned his head back, biting his lip to keep from making excessive noise. He didn’t know if people were still outside, but he wasn’t going to let them know his business if they were.

Thomas took more of him into his mouth. This time, it was him that let out a moan.

“Oh my god...” Alex’s breath caught in his throat. The sound of Thomas’ moaning was turning him on more that he would have liked to admit.

Thomas blushed lightly when he moaned, cursing himself for making the noise and slowly bobbing his head.

Alex carefully reached and played with Thomas’ hair, but he Virginian popped off and huffed a little.

“No, don’t...touch the hair,” he mumbled breathlessly, then sank his mouth back on him.

Alex couldn’t help but notice how Thomas shuddered when he touched his hair. He slowly returned his hand to Thomas’ head, this time at the base of his neck, and massaged his nape before tugging on the small curls with a bit more confidence.

Thomas let out a loud hum, which sent shivers up Alex’s spine.

Thomas quietly continued to suck Alexander’s dick, ignoring the amazing feeling on his curls as he nodded slowly, feeling Alexander’s hand slowly creep up into his hair again and tug lightly, a groan forcing itself out of the Virginian.

Alex smiled, piecing everything together. Thomas... has a hair kink? He ought to have known with the amount of time Thomas takes to groom and maintain his glorious curls.

He tightened his grasp, listening as Thomas’ moans became more and more guttural. 

Thomas quietly grumbled as Alexander continued to tug and pull on his hair, even when he had told him to not. He couldn’t exactly complain, though.

The immigrant sighed a little, slowly leaning back and resting against the door, watching the handsome man under his grasp, who seemed to be happily sucking him off now.

A few moments passed. Thomas popped off of Alex and started stroking him quickly with his hand instead, making eye contact with him while doing so. A couple of strokes later, Alex came, with Thomas eagerly cleaning up his ejaculate. It never failed to amaze Alex that Thomas could make him feel so amazing, so magnificent... like he was the most important person in the world. The Virginian stood up, dusting off his pants and straightening his tie.

Alexander let out a soft sigh and moved to kiss his boyfriends cheek slowly, cupping his other cheek with his hand.

“You’re so perfect,” he mumbled.

Thomas let out a faint chuckle and kissed his jaw softly. “Mm...and so are you. We have work to do, doll. Straighten up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for sticking with this story and for taking the time to read it! if you want to come talk to us, follow us on tumblr:  
> @whatistarnationn  
> @hanannnnnnn
> 
> WE LOVE YALL SM GAWD😭❤️
> 
> ps leave kudos or you’ll be caught red handed in your office’s supply closet x


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everybody! we’re back! thank you so much for being patient and waiting for this story to continue... we’ve both been super busy but now that summer is here, we’re definitely going to update more !! hope you guys enjoy, and get ready for some angst!

“So what are we gonna say to Washington when he finds out?” 

Alex was in his office, pretending to do work while on the phone with Thomas. Thoughts about a confrontation with their boss were flying frantically in his mind. The pictures, the videos... they could lose their jobs, and all because they were a little bit horny. He shook his head, cursing himself (and Thomas) for being so stupid. 

“We don’t have to say anything,” Thomas said nonchalantly. “We just apologise and move on.”

“Has it not hit you yet? There’s no way a simple apology is going to get us out of this.” Alex was starting to feel more anxious about Thomas’ carelessness than the actual event. 

Thomas let out a sigh.

“Alexander, Listen to me,” he said gently. He heard the younger man slightly shift.

“We won’t get fired, nothing will happen. We won’t lose our jobs, okay? I just need you to calm down. Stop worrying yourself,” he said quietly.

Alex nodded, and took a deep breath. “I guess I just need to stop thinking about it,” he replied. “I should probably stop talking to you and get back to work.”

Thomas laughed softly, and agreed. “You probably should,” he responded. “Don’t forget we have that briefing after lunch. I’ll see you there.” 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

With that, Alex hung up. He leaned back on his desk chair, rubbing his face and trying to organise his mind. The only thing he could do to stop thinking about what happened earlier was to throw himself into his work. 

Thomas went back to his own work, wandering out to the break room to get himself a coffee; when he returned, he noticed a man waiting outside of his office. Thomas deeply sighed, before he went to the man and sighed. 

“Can I help you, Charles?” He asked.

Charles Lee seemed a little sheepish.

“I usually don’t ask for help, Thomas. But Washington gave me a bit of paperwork and...uh...I was wondering if you could help me..?”

“It’d be my pleasure. You just came here, didn’t you?” He asked, opening the door to let him in. 

“Well...Yeah.” He nodded a little and smiled at Thomas thankfully, before walking in.

“Take a seat,” Thomas said, gesturing to a chair opposite his desk. “What type of paperwork are we talking about here?”

“Washington’s asked me to go through the articles the company’s published in the past ten years. He wants me to catalogue and archive them,” Lee started. “I’m not gonna lie, I have noidea where to even start with categorising this shit.”

Thomas raised his eyebrows. “That’s quite the task to give to the new guy, huh?” 

Charles shrugged. “Baptism by fire, I suppose.”

Thomas chuckled. He liked this new guy’s determination. “Hey... there’s gonna be a meeting that the senior staff are holding with Washington later on today,” he began. “You interested in coming? It’ll be a good way for you to see how things are done around here.”

Charles was quiet for a moment, before he slowly nodded. “You think it’ll be good?” He asked, raising a brow to Thomas slowly. 

“Of course. You can sit beside me. I can explain everything.” He chuckled and sat down at the chair behind his desk, leaning back slightly. 

“Oh. Alright.” Charles nodded slowly and smiled at Thomas, slightly catching the older man off guard, but he eventually nodded. 

“Alright.” He suddenly got a call from Alexander, and he quickly picked up his phone desk. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, Thomas. I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my office before that meeting. It’s just in five minutes. We can maybe...uh....sign papers together.”

Thomas bit his lip, looking at Charles, before replying. “Uh...no. Sorry doll, I have someone I need to talk to.”

On the other side of the phone, Alex blinked. “Oh. Umm... okay that’s... that’s fine.” This was the first time Thomas had, for lack of a better phrase, turned him down. Of course, it was nothing major, and they _were_ at work, but Alex couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy. 

“I’ll see you at the briefing, babe, okay?” Thomas’ voice cut through Alex’s racing thoughts. “This meeting I’m having is probably going to cut into my lunch hour.” 

“Yeah that’s fine,” Alex curtly said. “I’ll see you.”

Thomas was surprised by how quickly Alex dismissed the call, but shrugged it off and returned his attention back to Lee. 

Charles watched the over all exchange with a slight look of confusion, but looked back to Thomas with a smile as the Virginian continued his talk. Thomas explained a few things that could help him get on Washington’s good side, before checking his watch and realising what time it was. 

Thomas gestured for Lee to follow him as he left his office and went down to the break room. Alexander was already there, checking through his paperwork when Thomas walked in- he quickly got up and went to the man, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him. Thomas pulled away quickly and gave him a look.

“What are you doing?”

“No one else is here yet, you didn’t think I wouldn’t take my chances to—“ he slowly looked over and noticed Charles standing behind Jefferson. 

“Oh.”

There was a moment of awkward silence. 

Thomas cleared his throat. “Alex,” he said. “This is Charles. He’s new, but I’m pretty sure you’ve seen him around.”

Alexander drew his eyes from Lee and trained them on Thomas. “Huh.”

“I’m helping him with his first paperwork assignment,” Thomas continued, maintaining eye contact with Alex. The air felt thick, and Lee could sense a buildup of tension. As an attempt to lighten the mood, he stepped in. 

“Yeah, Washington’s really gave me a lot to do,” he said, keeping his tone airy. “I just asked Thomas for help, just to see if I could get a head start.” 

Alexander tore his eyes away from Thomas, looking at Charles, before nodding stiffly, taking his seat. Thomas sighed softly and sat beside him, Charles at his other side. 

“You’re upset,” he murmured into Alexander’s ear. 

“No I’m not,” Alexander snapped, before sighing. “I’m not, Thomas. Just....I don’t know.” He looked away, and felt Thomas’ hand on his thigh.

Thomas looked up at Charles, who seemed to get the message, and promptly made an excuse about needing the bathroom. 

Once Charles was out of the room, Thomas turned to face Alex. “What is going on?” He demanded. “Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?” 

“Acting like what?” Alex answered, not looking Thomas in the eye. 

Thomas groaned with frustration. “Why are you so fucking stubborn? If you want to say something to me, say it. Don’t do this shit.”

“Fine,” Alex said, raising his voice, finally turning to address Thomas. “You fucking brush me off? To hang out with the new fucking intern?” He scoffed. “‘Paperwork’ my ass.” 

“You’re acting like a fucking child,” Thomas told him, getting red in the face. “A child.”

“Oh so I’m acting like a child? Whatever, Thomas. You’re so ignorant. I can see how close you two were.” Alexander practically yelled, standing up. 

“What the hell? So just because I dismissed your wanting to ‘sign papers’ so I could do actual work, you’re mad at me?” 

“I’m not mad because of that. It’s because you’re hanging around a new guy like you want to fuck him!”

Thomas went quiet, staring at Alexander, before he shook his head. “You’re overreacting.”

Alex let out an exasperated noise at Thomas’ statement. Maybe Thomas was right. Thinking about it now, there really wasn’t any evidence that he could confront Thomas with. Was Alex really turning into _that_ nightmare boyfriend? 

He sat back down, burying his face in hishands. “I’m...I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I don’t know what the fuck I was thinking. God- I look like a fucking jerk.”

Thomas sighed. “Yeah,” he deadpanned. “That was kind of a douche thing of you to do.” 

Alexander sighed, rubbing his temples and looking down at the table. “I’m really sorry, Thomas,” he whispered, slowly looking over to the Virginian, who cupped his cheek and pulled him into a gentle kiss, pulling away with a soft smile, murmuring a faint “Don’t worry about it.” Before turning back to the door, a few more people filed in, Charles taking his seat beside Thomas again.

He eyed Alex and Thomas carefully. They didn’t seem to be arguing any more, but he felt as though the dynamic still wasn’t quite right. 

“Everything okay?” Charles asked Thomas quietly. 

“Hmm?” It took Thomas a while to realise that Charles was talking about him and Alexander. “Oh... yeah, I think so... thanks.”

Charles nodded. “Just wanted to make sure you were all good before we carry on with this paperwork later. That is, if you’re still okay to help me out? If you’re not free, that’s totally fine.”

Thomas paused and glanced at Alex. He didn’t want to make things worse, but if he thought about it too much it would stress him out. 

“Don’t be silly,” Thomas finally answered. “I’ll help you finish this stuff tonight.” 

Charles sighed out thankfully, smiling at Thomas and humming faintly. “Thank you so much, Thomas.”

“It’s not a problem.” He shrugged, slowly looking up when their boss came through the door, nodding to the group of men and looking between Alexander and Thomas briefly. 

Alexander froze up slightly when Washington looked at him, squeezing Thomas’ hand lightly.

Thomas just rubbed Alex’s hand with his thumb, trying to calm him down without making it obvious that Alex was stressed. He watched as Washington sat down at the table, diverting his attention to sort out his notes for the meeting. 

Thomas could feel Alexander’s grip loosen, but Alex still kept his hand placed on top of his partner’s, still unsure if a confrontation from Washington was going to occur. 

Alexander looked up at Thomas slowly, biting down on his lower lip before looking back to Washington, Charles turned to Thomas and gave him a quizzical look, The Virginian let out a deep sigh, and leaned over to explain a few things that the young man didn’t exactly understand.

Alex noticed this, and turned his head back in Thomas’ direction. He narrowed his eyes. What were him and the new guy so busy whispering about? And why did they have to do it so close to each other? 

At that point, Alexander let go of Thomas’ hand and occupied himself by pretending to make notes. 

Thomas was quietly explaining things to the man, Charles watching Washington most of the time, but when he looked away, his gaze met Thomas immediately, and he couldn’t help but notice just how...god damn hot Jefferson was. 

Alexander tried to ignore them, he really did. But he couldn’t help but quickly look up when he heard Charles giggle, He could tell Thomas was smirking too. 

God, fuck Thomas, Alexander thought to himself as he looked away, scooting away from his boyfriend. 

Charles giggled again after a moment, and Alexander quickly raised a hand to add something that Washington said... it was rather angrily, but he needed to release his tension somehow.

From his peripheral vision, Thomas noticed Alexander’s movements were starting to become... almost erratic. When he spoke, his speech was louder than usual. Thomas thought nothing of it; that’s how Alex usually was in meetings. He couldn’t help but role his eyes when the immigrant kept on raising his hand, seemingly eager to add on to Washington’s points. 

Charles smirked, raising an eyebrow. “Is he usually like this?” he whispered in Thomas’ ear. “It seems like Washington’s the kind of guy who doesn’t like to be interrupted.” 

Thomas shivered slightly when he heard the whisper, slightly leaning into the man, but not enough to quite be noticed by anyone else besides Charles. 

“Mmm? Oh...Alexander...he uh...he doesn’t exactly care.”

“He seems annoyed.” Charles continued, glancing over Thomas shoulder to the fuming man, “Maybe he’s just jealous that such handsome man like you would want to help someone like me..”

“Like you...?”Thomas asked softly, moving his head a little to make eye contact with Charles and feeling their noses slightly brush. He tried to move his head back a little, but Charles moved right after him, keeping that small distance.

“Uhh...” Thomas voiced under his breath, “I don’t think this is the time or place for this.”

Charles just smirked, and leaned back so that their faces were no longer close, but that so that his side was making contact with Thomas’. 

“Okay,” he shrugged simply, and turned his attention back to Washington, who was apparently didn’t notice Charles and Thomas’... thing. 

Thomas felt himself frown. And sighed out slowly. Charles had a faint smirk on his face, and he was a lot closer to Thomas than a coworker -or even a friend-would be. But...Thomas wasn’t stopping him. So he just continued. Alexander wrote down some notes.

Thomas could practically see the anger exuding from Alexander’s frame. The position of his brows, the frantic pace of which he was writing and the flaring of his nostrils were just a few of the signs that the immigrant’s blood was boiling. Thomas’ frown deepened. Why was Alex getting so agitated? Hadn’t they just reconciled? 

Thomas huffed quietly. Two could play that game. 

Charles seemed to notice how Thomas began to be more angry. He slowly began to let his hand roam down, placing on Thomas’ knee. Thomas felt his breath hitch, but he stayed still. Charles wasn’t going to push this much, right?

Charles didn’t advance his hand upwards any more, but Thomas could feel his skin burning where the other man’s hand was placed. He gulped, and shifted his eyes towards Alexander, who was too engrossed in his own own feelings to even look in Thomas’ direction. It seemed like the cold shoulder treatment was gong to be a long one. 

At the lack of reaction from Alexander, Thomas seemed to relax more under Charles’ touch. He was suddenly itching for this meeting to be over. 

“Anything to add, Mr.Jefferson?” Washington asked from his place, glancing over his glasses at the other Virginian. Not noticing Charles and his...exchange. 

“U-Um...no sir,” he replied slowly, and Washington nodded. 

“Very well. Meeting adjourned. Mr.Adams, may I speak to you?” George asked as he walked away from the front of the room, Thomas reached and carefully picked up Charles’ hand and dropped it off of his knee. 

“Let’s go get this paperwork done.” He sighed and began to stand up, before he noticed Alexander packing up his bag slowly. 

“I’m heading home, Jefferson.”

“Home..?”

“My house? Are you an idiot?”

“I just thought—“

“I’m going _home_ Jefferson. Have a good night.” He glanced at Charles, eyes hurt, and narrowed. Thomas reached to touch his shoulder, but Alexander shoved the hand off and shook his head, walking off.

Charles walked up behind Thomas. “What’s his problem?”

Thomas blinked. Trying to erase all traces of hurt from his expression, he turned and faced the other man. 

“I don’t know,” he shrugged, a poor attempt at nonchalance. Charles, however, did not seem to notice Thomas’ mood... and if he did, he certainly didn’t acknowledge it.

“So,” he started with a smug smirk. “How about this paperwork?”

“Ah...” he nodded slowly. “The paperwork. Of course. Let’s head to my office before it gets too late.” He hummed and nodded a little. “Hope you don’t mind staying after too late.” He shrugged and packed up his papers, before leading him to the office. 

Charles watched him and smirked the entire way, ignoring the sad looking Alexander. 

As soon as Charles was alone with Thomas, he was continuing on about Alexander. 

“He doesn’t seem to like me.”

“I don’t think he likes _me_ at the moment either,” Thomas replied with a sigh. “Hey... can we not talk about Alex any more? I...

I kind of just want to take my mind off of him for a while.”

Charles slowly walked over to where Thomas was standing. “I can....help you take your mind off of him,” he whispered softly. 

Thomas closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath. Fuck it. 

Without a second thought, Charles seated himself on the Virginians lap, his lips pressing against Thomas’ quickly. Thomas’ hands were placed on the man’s hips, pulling him in closer as he closed his eyes tightly. 

He let out a muffled groan and slowly moved the young man’s hands into his curly hair. Charles giggled against his lips faintly and simply tugged, causing Thomas to main against his lips.

Soon, both of their ties were removed and shirt buttons were undone.

“Are we actually gonna go through with this?” Charles asked, in between kisses. 

“Too late not to,” Thomas breathed, his drive far too high to for this to not go anywhere. 

Charles smiled, and began kissing Thomas’ neck, removing their shirts all of the way. 

“Shit,” Thomas murmured, watching as Charles began to unbutton his pants. Standing up and pulling off his pants to reveal the Virginian’s erection, and for a man that had never seen it, he was quite amazed at the sight. Thomas inhaled sharply, feeling the younger man press slow kisses against his upper chest as he stripped off his own pants. 

“Y’ got lube?” He asked softly, taking off his own boxers then Thomas’.

The Virginian nodded. “Top drawer to the left. Hurry up.” 

And with that, Charles scrambled to get the lube and a condom. 

*******

Meanwhile. Alexander sat in the back of a cab, biting his knuckle and staring out at the city as he was driven back to his home. As soon as he walked through the door of his house, he collapsed onto the bed, sobbing out. 

What did he do wrong? Was he simply not enough? He wanted to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, we cannot thank you enough for sticking with this story for such a long time! your patience is so valuable and it means the world to us that you’re still interested!!! as always, feedback is wonderful and kudos would be amazing- let us know what you think! ❤️❤️❤️❤️


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we are with another update! it’s a little short but more is on the way!

Thomas knew better than to expect Alexander to be at his house when he came home. Nevertheless, his heart hoped to see Alex waiting for him, ready to great him with love and affection. 

Instead, Thomas was met with the deafening silence of his apartment. Monticello seemed somewhat colder now that Thomas knew his partner wasn’t around. 

He made his way to the bedroom, and collapsed on his bed, not bothering to undress or even take his shoes off.Thoughts of the past hour came rushing back into his brain. 

Charles. “Paperwork”. Seeing Alexander’s heartbroken face. 

Thomas eventually ended up falling asleep. When he woke, it was around 9 at night. He slowly sat up, looking at his phone, with the wallpaper of him and Alexander together. He sighed, pulled up his phone, and called him, sitting silently as he listened to it ring. 

“Please Alex...” he murmured. “Pick up...”

Finally, he heard Alex’s voice on the other line. 

“Hey!”

Thomas’ eyes widened. “Alexander! I was just-“

“I’m not available right now, but leave a message and I’ll decide if I want to call you back or not.”

Thomas sighed. Voicemail. He didn’t know why he was surprised that Alexander didn’t answer. If he was in that position, he’d have probably changed his number by now. 

He frowned, turning off his phone and tossing it to the side. Fuck, what had he done? 

He slept with some guy that he barely knew. When the guy he loved was right there, when the guy he loved wanted him the entire time. 

He was such an idiot. 

Meanwhile, Alexander was sitting in his living room, watching John Laurens get dressed in the kitchen. Alexander felt... broken. To say the least. Hickeys stained up and down his neck. He felt nothing though. Felt... used. John was smirking, but Alexander just stared at the ground blankly. 

“I’ll see you, Alex.” He hummed, and buttoned up his shirt before heading out, leaving a lonely Alex behind the closed door. 

A lonely Alex that wanted his Thomas back.

Rubbing his eyes, he made his way to his bedroom, and checked his phone. Thomas had called. He scoffed, wondering what there was to say to each other, but couldn’t help the aching that filled his chest when he saw Thomas’ name on the screen. 

Throwing his phone back on his bedside table, he flopped back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. 

Should he call him back? Hear him out? He picked up his phone again, thumb hovering over Thomas’ contact. 

Alexander sighed shakily, slowly pushing down, turning it on speaker and setting the phone aside. As if he was just talking to Thomas in real life. Like Thomas was right beside him. He stared sadly at the bed. His empty bed. The only traces of another person being there wasn’t Thomas, but his one night stand. 

“A-Alex?” Thomas gasped. 

Alexander stayed silent for a while, contemplating his words. Tears threatened to fall down his cheeks, but he forbid them to travel any farther than his eyes. Thomas held his breath on the other line, anxious to say anything that would make things worse, but simultaneously longing to speak, longing to make amends, longing to make everything perfect again. 

Alexander finally spoke, his voice ragged and thick. “Thomas I... I just want to know... why?” The tears he had been fighting against had finally spilled onto his cheeks, blurring his vision.

Thomas thought he felt his heart break a little when he heard the man breath in sharply and sniffle. He sighed. “Alex....it’s not you. It’s me.” He paused, sighing slowly. “It’s cliché. But....I’m not one to settle. I’ve slept with more men than I can count and it’s just....”

Alexander chuckled sadly. “Same here,”  he admitted.

They were both quiet for a while, the quiet between them holding so many words unspoken. 

Thomas broke the silence. “When can I see you?”

“I’m.... I’m not sure.” Alex’s tone was hesitant. “I just need time to think. Maybe... a small break would be... good... for us?”

There was nothing Alexander wanted more than to run into Thomas’ arms and breathe in his familiar scent, but he knew that after tonight, they both needed some time to themselves. 

Alexander let out a slow sigh, noticing Thomas’ silence. 

“Right,” he said quietly, falling silent again. A break.....right. They needed that. He was right. 

“Thomas...” Alexander began, but Thomas hung up the phone. He was too far into thinking to change his mind, or to worry about the other man. 

Thomas felt tears fall as he curled up, tossing his phone to the side.

He knew all of this mess was his fault. Granted, Alexander’s extreme emotions may have spurred his actions, but ultimately, he would be the one to blame. Alexander didn’t deserve any of this. A fresh wave of guilt washed over him, causing more tears to stain his cheeks. 

 

Alexander stared sadly at his phone, seeing “Call Ended” flash across the screen with a picture of a sleeping and smiling Thomas all cuddled against him. A picture Alex took when they first got together. He turned off his phone, setting it aside with a little whimper leaving his lips, before he began to sob quietly.

His shoulders wracked with his cries, his whole body aching. How did they even end up in this situation? This was supposed to be a no strings attached arrangement, and look where they ended up. Just a short while ago he couldn’t stand to be in the same room as Thomas and now he couldn’t stand to be away from him. 

Alexander sniffled, turning on his side and closing his eyes as tears still fell down his cheeks. God, he was such an idiot.

Thomas on the other hand, sat contemplating. Sniffling and wiping his eyes. If only he wasn’t like he was. If he wasn’t always after the next man that shows up. If only he could just keep his eyes on the one he truly wanted.

He sighed. Maybe he could try and make it up to Alex somehow. But would Alex even allow that? How could he break through the wall that Alex had (rightfully) put up? He knew how stubborn Alex could get, but Thomas was prepared to do whatever he could to try and get him and Alex back to the way they were before. 

Thomas sighed, fiddling with his phone and just finally falling asleep. Sleep...that was good for him right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! please tell us what you think of the story so far! what do you think will happen? should alex take thomas back or was what thomas did unforgivable? let us hear your predictions !! 
> 
> have a wonderful day! thank you again for taking the time to read !! it means so much to the both of us ❤️


End file.
